I'll be with you
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Aquella tragedia ocurrió cerca de las 11:38p.m en una avenida principal de la ciudad Inazuma. Tres segundos bastaron para el impacto fatal. 'Él reencarnó por un deseo... que anheló con todo su ser'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, debo decir que éste es mi primer fic de esta pareja... y no sé qué estaba pensando cuando comencé a escribirlo, dudé mucho en publicarlo. Así lo pongo.**

**Va a ser de aproximadamente once capítulos de los cuales hasta ahora llevo seis escritos y pienso terminarlo, porque no me había enganchado antes con una historia mía como en ésta ocasión. Creo que me gusta y espero a ustedes también. **

**Al final dejaré más explicaciones, por lo pronto recalco que la historia es totalmente AfuroxAtsuya, aunque en éste capítulo se mencionen otras.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje violento, muerte de personajes. **

* * *

**I'll be with you**

**Capítulo I**

Aquella tragedia ocurrió cerca de las 11:38p.m en una avenida principal de la ciudad Inazuma. Tres segundos bastaron para el impacto fatal. La frase _''la vida se puede ir en un parpadeo''_ aplicaba perfectamente en el caso.

Las tres personas que viajaban en el automóvil sufrieron graves daños, tres segundos… solo eso fue suficiente para dejarlos de tal manera, un hombre en estado de ebriedad manejando una camioneta en contra fue la razón de la fuerte volcadura de aquél deportivo azul del año. Los daños materiales eran lo que menos preocupaba, aún había dos prensados y alguien que por el fuerte impacto había salido disparado al menos cinco metros adelante.

La gente que pasaba por la misma avenida auxilió de inmediato a los jóvenes. Pobres, apenas pasaban alrededor de sus veinte. Una mujer los reconoció, ellos eran jugadores de fútbol soccer, al menos de hace unos años. Su memoria ayudó a identificarlos ante las autoridades correspondientes, quienes de inmediato comenzaron la búsqueda de sus identificaciones.

Los paramédicos llegaron junto con los miembros de rescate, que lucharon contra el retorcido acero para sacar a las dos personas que aún se encontraban en el auto sin poder salir, mientras que un par de doctores y un grupo de enfermeros atendían al joven que quedó tendido en el asfalto, las caras de angustia por parte de los médicos se reflejaron en seguida, uno negó con la cabeza. Colocaron al joven en una camilla y lo conectaron a un tanque de oxígeno. La ambulancia partió a toda velocidad.

Los rescatistas hicieron huecos con su maquinaria para sacar a los otros dos, con mucha ayuda y cuidado eso se logró, primero sacaron a la persona que viajaba en el asiento de atrás, los enfermeros dieron un suspiro de alivio al verlo consciente, pero en estado de shock. Se había dado cuenta de que el joven que tenía a su lado no estaba. Rápidamente los hombres que trabajaban atendiendo a ese joven le dijeron que el otro chico había sido trasladado al hospital. Estaba agresivo y desesperado, no le importaba su brazo roto ni su herida en un lado de la ceja, quería ir con el. Tuvieron que aplicarle unos calmantes para vendarlo y colocarle una gasa, antes de adentrarlo en una ambulancia.

Quedaba el dueño del automóvil, quien seguía inconsciente. Fue un duro trabajo quitarle los fierros incrustados en las piernas, si sobrevivía seguramente quedaría postrado en una silla de ruedas de por vida.

Para sacarlo tuvieron que retirar una de las puertas deshechas y cinco personas de ayudantes. Tenía golpes en su rostro y cortadas en los brazos.

Los enfermeros restantes rápidamente trabajaron en controlarle la hemorragia para después llevarlo junto a los otros a Urgencias.

La prensa no tardó en llegar, la información rápidamente llegó hacia la casa de cierto legendario goleador, quien se encontraba con la visita de su novio y dos amigos suyos, disfrutaban de una buena película en un canal local y el mensaje de última hora interrumpió su velada.

_Información de última hora, esta noche, cerca de las 11:38p.m se suscitó una volcadura en la avenida principal de Raimon City. El percance provocado por la imprudencia de un hombre en estado de ebriedad dejó el saldo de tres jóvenes mal heridos que ya fueron rescatados. Una testigo los pudo identificar, y confirmaron sus nombres cuando se encontraron sus identificaciones._

_Los nombres de los afectados son: Terumi Afuro, el conductor del auto, Suzuno Fuusuke y Nagumo Haruya como sus acompañantes. Los tres se encuentran en Urgencias del Hospital local. _

_Los mantendremos informados._

El pelirrojo que se encontraba en uno de los sofás escuchando atentamente se puso de pie inmediatamente, al igual que todos los presentes estaba impactado.

-No es cierto… -Negaba con la cabeza, apretando los puños.- ¡Mido-kun! Debemos ir con ellos, necesito saber que Nagumo y Suzuno están bien o moriré de angustia.

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza, se notaba también la preocupación en sus ojos negros, después de todo esos dos eran sus amigos de la infancia.

-Debemos ir todos… -Dijo Shuuya decidido, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto.- No vamos a dejarlos solos en estos momentos, Hiroto. ¿O estoy mal, Fubuki?

-De acuerdo contigo, espero estén bien… -Le tomó la mano al moreno.-

-Gracias chicos.

Goenji sabía que esos tres no tenían a nadie en la ciudad, por ello decidió ir a verlos, a parte de la preocupación de Hiroto y Midorikawa, sabía que detrás de los ojos de su novio Fubuki se escondía una angustia por saber el estado de Afuro. Después de todo le ayudó mucho en el pasado. Le acarició la mano cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, demostrándole que estaba a su lado, el ahora entrenador solo le dedicó una sonrisa. Descendieron los cuatro del auto, y rápidamente fueron a preguntar por el estado de los ex jugadores de Corea en la recepción de Urgencias.

-Nagumo Haruya se encuentra estable y consciente, solo recibió unos golpes… y uno de sus brazos está roto –La enfermera bajó la mirada.- Se encuentra en éstos momentos en la habitación del otro chico, Suzuno Fuusuke. No quiere despegarse de él.

-Gracias al cielo –Suspiró Hiroto.- ¿Y cómo está Suzuno?

-Me temo que no se puede hacer nada por él… sufrió daños en la columna. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Q-Qué? No es posible…

Midorikawa solo bajó la mirada.

-Salió disparado por el impacto… fue uno de los que más daño sufrió. Deberían de ir con su amigo de cabello rojo, él debe hacerse a la idea de que…

-Ni lo diga… -Ordenó Fubuki.-

-No… a estas alturas yo creo que hay que dejarlo solo con él. –Hiroto sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre sus dos compañeros, por lo que prefirió dejar que se despidieran a solas.-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Afuro? –Preguntó Fubuki.-

-El está consciente… pero muy delicado. Pueden pasar a verlo, solo dos personas.

-Shuuya… -Nombró el de cabellos plateados.-

-Te acompaño, si es lo que quieres.

-Gracias… ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-Aquí a la vuelta, en el 201, en el 200 es la habitación de Suzuno Fuusuke… por si alguno quiere pasar a verlo.

-Muchas gracias.

Doblaron el pasillo del hospital, los lamentos y las palabras de Haruya podían escucharse incluso con la puerta cerrada. Le pedía al albino que abriera los ojos, que no lo dejara solo, que sin él no era nadie… el dolor que se apoderaba de su garganta era demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo seguía animándolo a despertar. _''Despierta ya, te prometo que te daré un litro de helado si lo haces''_.

Midorikawa no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar a Nagumo hablar así, Hiroto lo tomó en sus brazos, no era conveniente quedarse ahí. Salieron un rato a la cafetería del hospital.

Goenji y Fubuki entraron a la habitación de Afuro después de que el moreno les indicara a sus acompañantes que saldrían en un momento.

La imagen que tenían del autonombrado ''Dios'' era totalmente distinta a la del joven que yacía con moretones y cortadas por todas partes de su cuerpo, en una camilla blanca cubierto de una sábana. Conectado a una sonda y a un par de catéteres, el rubio de cabello lacio y largo volteó a ver lentamente a sus visitantes. Podría ser que eran las últimas personas que esperó ver.

-Shuuya Goenji –Miró al mencionado.- y Fubuki… Shirou. –Desvió la vista al otro.- No esperaba verlos… pero gracias por venir…

-No agradezcas, yo pedí venir contigo.

-Y… ¿Cómo están… Haruya y… Fuusuke? La enfermera no me quiere decir nada…

Los visitantes se miraron a los ojos de manera confundida, no sabían que contestar. Pero el peligris habló.

-Nagumo está bien… pero Fuusuke… -Calló enseguida.-

-Ya entiendo… -Arqueó las cejas.- al menos no me iré solo de aquí, pero pobre Haruya… sufrirá mucho.

Fubuki se acercó más al de ojos carmín, y con cuidado le tomó una de sus manos.

-No te rindas fácilmente.

Afuro sonrió un poco ante el cálido tacto de la mano de Shirou, hacía tanto no sentía un calor humano tan parecido…

-Lo siento… yo sé que me queda poco tiempo. Me alegro de ver esos ojos que tienes por última vez… ya no muestran tristeza desde hace tiempo. Goenji hace buen trabajo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-… cuando ayudé a Raimon… te veía de lejos, en tu mirada había algo… estabas triste, tenías miedo incluso de jugar fútbol… por eso… decidí tomar tu lugar y esperar a que… superaras ese miedo. ¿Goenji… te ayudó, cierto?

Era posible volver a recordar con solo mencionar un momento, tantas cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Si, Shuuya le ayudó mucho, y Afuro aunque haya sido de manera breve, también le tendió la mano.

-Si, gracias a él soy mi propio yo. –Le sonrió.-

-Me alegra mucho… aunque creas lo contrario. –Sonrió de lado.- Me hiciste recordar el tiempo en el que era un completo creído… que vergüenza.

-L-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes…

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la habitación de al lado y la movilización de las personas que se encontraban atendiendo al albino rompieron con la tranquilidad del ambiente. Se podía escuchar a Nagumo gritar y llorar con un profundo dolor, Afuro solo miró al techo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su amigo se fue, lo alcanzaría en unos minutos más.

''_No me puedes dejar, joder Fuusuke ¡despierta! Te necesito, te necesito… Hijo de puta ¡todavía no te había pedido que te casaras conmigo! … no me dejes mi amor…'' _

La sensación que Fubuki tenía en la garganta era aterradora, como si alguien le estuviera asfixiando. No sabría como actuar si a Goenji le pasara algo parecido, seguramente estaría igual que Haruya… ni pensarlo.

Los ojos negros de Goenji se clavaron en los de Shirou, intentando calmarlo solo con una mirada, cosa que logró, aunque sea logró calmarlo un poco.

-Fubuki. No quiero que vayas a llorar… no convivimos mucho pero… debo confesarte que tus ojos me gustan más cuando tienen brillo…

-Afuro…

-Goenji… cuida mucho a tu novio… Es lo más importante en tu vida… o algo así me dijiste hace poco…

-Yo vivo para eso, no necesitas decírmelo.

-Bien… -Sonrió.-

El dolor que tenía en la cadera cada vez se hacía más fuerte hasta casi dormirle la espalda, era como una bruma pesada que le carcomía las células. Dolía cada vez más y se esparcía a la vez a más partes de su cuerpo. En poco tiempo le comenzó a faltar la respiración, cosa que intentó disimular pero era evidente que respiraba de manera entrecortada.

Sentía como sus pulmones eran aplastados y como su corazón intentaba salirse de su pecho. Fubuki se alarmó al verlo sudar y respirar con tanta dificultad.

-Afuro, llamaré al doctor.

-No… q-quédate…

-Pero…

-Por favor… quiero tu compañía… -Susurró el rubio por su falta de aire.-

Le daba gracias a todos los dioses que no sentía las piernas o seguramente lo que lo mataría sería el dolor extremo. Sin embargo seguía sintiendo los pulmones pesados. Parpadeó y se le nubló la vista, apenas podía abrir los ojos.

Volteó su mirada y vio directamente a los ojos a Fubuki, quien se sorprendió al verlo llorar con más fuerza.

-Espero… ver unos ojos… como los tuyos… en la otra vida.

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas apretó la mano del peligris, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Fubuki al ver esa acción intentó contenerse, era doloroso ver a alguien de esa manera, ciertamente le recordó a lo que le pasó a su familia. Pero decidió no llorar, Afuro no quería verlo así por alguna razón.

-Afuro… estoy contigo.

El rubio volteó su rostro al techo, sus ojos cada vez le pesaron más y terminó por cerrarlos por completo. El dolor desaparecía pero ya no logró sentir su cuerpo… ¿Así era la muerte? Sus recuerdos le pasaron por la cabeza en unos segundos, su infancia, su vida en la Zeus Academy, su paso por Raimon, sus días en Corea junto a Haruya y Fuusuke, Fifth Sector, sus alumnos… Fubuki, su amor imposible. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Goenji gritar que mandaran a un doctor y a un Nagumo que entró de repente a gritarle que tampoco se fuera. Fubuki siempre lo sostuvo de la mano. Nunca le dejó.

_Hora de defunción: 1:15a.m_

-Afuro… -Mencionó con lágrimas en los ojos.- nos volveremos a ver.

Partieron del hospital después de recoger a Midorikawa y a Hiroto, quienes decidieron alojar a Haruya unos días en su casa. Porque nada dolía más que perder a la persona que amas.

_''Espero… ver unos ojos… como los tuyos… en la otra vida.''_

_Jamás pensó que ese deseo pudiera hacerse realidad._

* * *

_Como pudieron ver, las parejas aquí fueron tres: AfuroxShirou, ShuuyaxShirou, HaruyaxFuusuke. Solo las utilicé en este capítulo porque a partir del segundo comienza la trama y me concentraré en otras, incluyendo la principal: AfuroxAtsuya._

_ Va a estar confuso el cambio de situación, claro, pero ahí entraré yo aclarando dudas._

_Lamento haber hecho sufrir tanto... bueno no, me entretengo._

_Este primer capítulo será el único narrado en tercera persona, mi reto principal es terminar este fic en una primera. Espero hacerlo bien_

_Actualizo sábados, hasta el próximo._

_¿Comentarios?_

**R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prepárense para hacer explotar sus cabezas. Bueno, segundo capítulo, narrado en primera persona por... lo descubrirán mediante la lectura.**

**Aquí comienza el Universo paralelo.**

**Explicaciones abajo.**

* * *

**I'll be with you**

**Capítulo II**

Es increíble como te pueden arrancar la vida en un segundo, no sabes cuándo, no sabes cómo, ni menos el porqué, y ahora me hacía otra cuestión: ¿Es posible vivir después de la muerte?… pregunta extraña, que me hago constantemente porque hay algo muy dentro de esa respuesta que no cuadra en mi existencia. Me pega en los huesos, en mi mente. Lo describiría como algo imposible, ridículo, y sobrenatural. Esa sensación de haber vivido en el pasado y poder recordarlo como si fuera mi propia vida... no era normal.

Constantemente tengo pesadillas, desde que tengo memoria, de esas que te angustian y te hacen llorar. El soñarte a ti mismo acostado en una cama con severos golpes y heridas superficiales, sin mencionar lo mal que estarías por dentro… no es fácil, más si en tu sueño estás muriendo. Eso es lo que me ocurre a menudo.

Me he levantado muchas veces agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos por tantas cosas que me pasan por la cabeza, podría jurar que ese hombre postrado en una cama a punto de fallecer era yo mismo, pero yo estoy vivo... entonces supe desde la primera vez que tuve ese sueño que hubo un ''yo'' que si murió de esa manera. Lo puedo jurar por los recuerdos ajenos que pasan por mi mente cada vez que miro, por ejemplo, niños jugando al fútbol. Se me viene la imagen mía a los trece o catorce años corriendo tras el balón con un uniforme rojo, y por supuesto que yo en mi vida he tocado un balón… eso me lleva a pensar algo me sucede, que estoy conectado a mi supuesta vida pasada. Y quiero ir más a fondo en este asunto, ya no quiero atormentarme más. Siento que el supuesto Afuro Terumi de otra vida quiere que haga algo… mas no se que... a ese Afuro... le he llamado Aphrodi.

Despierto de nuevo a las dos de la madrugada, esta vez el sueño eran mis últimas palabras, o mejor dicho, las últimas palabras de Aphrodi. Fue muy extraño, porque nunca desvió su mirada de ese chico de cabello gris, para él fue el esfuerzo de su último aliento. ¿Tan importante era para el?

_Espero… ver unos ojos… como los tuyos… en la otra vida._

Tal vez, ahora que me pongo a pensar… quiera que busque a ese hombre para algo. El debió estar enamorado de esos ojos durante mucho tiempo. Sí, alcancé a darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese chico.

Sinceramente al recordar mi sueño y ver al tal… Fubuki, como él lo llamaba, sentí un aire de paz y despertó en mí un deseo de conocerlo.

Pero estando en otro mundo en el que Afuro Terumi está vivo, no es futbolista y reside en Tokio… ¿Fubuki existirá? Así como hay posibilidades de que exista, hay que no lo haga. Incluso puede estar en este mundo en el cuerpo de otra persona, o tener una apariencia y carácter diferente.

Esto es complicado, pero de alguna manera pienso en seguir apegado a mi llamada vida pasada y resolver todo esto, claro... antes debo seguir con la mía propia. Como un estudiante de literatura en nuevo ingreso.

Soy Afuro Terumi, tengo veinticinco años. Terminé la escuela media y presenté el examen de admisión por primera vez hace dos años a la Universidad de Tokio, que no pasé... pero me tomé tiempo para prepararme mejor e intentar de nuevo, rechazando a la vez una oferta de beca de parte del extranjero. Por supuesto que la segunda fue la vencida, los otros que presentaron eran demasiada poca cosa a comparación mía. ¿No era tan malo admitir en una escuela prestigiosa a un alumno prodigio? Reí.

Mi vida no ha sido muy buena, es como si viviera dos veces al mismo tiempo… como lo había comentado, se me vienen recuerdos que se supone que viví pero que en realidad no era yo, si no un ''yo'' que está muerto. Vivo confundido y realmente eso es lo más raro en mí. Pero eso no significa que siga siendo una persona normal.

Quiero estudiar literatura para convertirme en un buen escritor, las historias de abogados son mi pasión. Fue muy difícil entrar a la Universidad de Tokio pese a que son muy exigentes, pero mi nombre es Terumi y claro que eso no iba a hacer que me rindiera fácilmente. Me gusta la música, y una vez la quería de profesión pero terminé convenciéndome que la escritura era lo mejor para mi.

Y ahí me encontraba, en la entrada principal de tan prestigiosa escuela.

Era primavera y los árboles de cerezo estaban en su mejor punto, los pétalos salían volando para dar un perfecto ambiente de primer día de clases.

Respiré profundo y me ajusté mi corbata, estaba nervioso.

Caminé hacia dentro del edificio y busqué primeramente mi casillero, saqué el número que me correspondía de un papel que me dieron hace una semana cuando comunicaron mi exitoso resultado.

No había mucha gente de primer ingreso, por lo que caminar en los pasillos era fácil en ese lado de la escuela, a comparación del área de los segundos y terceros, estaban tapizados de gente. Aún así el ambiente no era tenso, era agradable a mi parecer, no sería difícil estar cuatro años en éste lugar.

Encontré mi casillero y lo abrí con la llave que me dejaron, tenía un espejo en la contra puerta, me miré un poco. Mis ojos, mi cabello que se había despeinado un poco por la brisa, mi mechón rojo en el flequillo se estaba despintando, consecuencias de teñirlo con tinte barato. Peiné un poco mi cabello y lo amarré en una coleta de lado. Y de nuevo, al ver mis propios ojos se me vino la imagen de Aphrodi llorando con esa sonrisa de resignación. Negué con la cabeza un par de veces mientras cerraba los ojos, no iba a pensar en esas cosas en la escuela, cielo santo. Le di un masaje a mis sienes de manera circular y deposité mi maletín en el casillero después de sacar los libros que utilizaría en mis primeras tres horas de clase.

Cerré mi casillero y guardé la llave en un bolsillo oculto dentro de mi saco.

Mi vista se desvió por inercia hacia el ''vecino de en frente'', había un chico que al parecer tenía problemas con abrir la puerta de su casillero, me acerqué para ayudarle aunque sea un poco… era incómodo no hablar con nadie y pensé que si le ayudaba obtendría alguien con quien hablar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

El chico estaba de mi altura, un metro setenta y cuatro centímetros aproximadamente, vestía con una camisa blanca con bordes de encaje, un chaleco negro y un pantalón negro ajustado de la parte baja de las piernas, tenía un arete muy visible en el labio en forma de aro de color plata, del lado derecho. Era un... ¿cómo llamarlo? Perfecto _Elegant Gothic Kei_. Sí, tuve tiempo de inspeccionar sus rasgos, me eran familiares… como si lo hubiera visto en algún otro lado.

-No mucha, solo no puedo desatorar la llave de la jodida puerta. –Mencionó con tono molesto.-

-Permíteme.

El joven se hizo de lado y forcejee un poco la llave, estaba muy incrustada, sin embargo, el ayudó posando sus manos encima de las mías para aplicar más fuerza. Por supuesto una llave no nos iba a ganar, salió en un par de intentos.

-Listo. –Sonreí.- Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, aunque pude hacerlo yo solo. –Sonrió de lado.-

En los minutos que estuvimos luchando contra la puerta del casillero no había puesto demasiada atención a su rostro, era verdad que me pareció familiar, pero no creí que tanto. Un recuerdo de Aphrodi se hizo presente en mi mente hacía una semana, de una cancha, él y otros dos jugadores... al parecer los estrella. La gente les aplaudía como si fueran las figuras del partido. Uno de esos jugadores… el de cabello rojo, era idéntico al chico que estaba frente a mí. El mismo cabello rojo, su peinado, sus ojos color miel, piel aperlada y esa aura pesada.

-¿Sucede algo, rubio? –Preguntó, debí quedarme mucho tiempo pensando.-

-N-no es nada. –Desvié la mirada.- Olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, soy de nuevo ingreso. –Extendí mi mano.-

-Nagumo Haruya. –Correspondió el saludo enseguida.- También soy de nuevo ingreso, en Ciencias del Idioma.

-Oh, entonces nos veremos seguido. Yo estaré en el área de Literatura, al parecer es el mismo edificio.

-Cierto. No suelo ser muy amable pero, mucha suerte en tu primer día. –Se giró para retirarse.-

-Igualmente, y mucho gusto.

-Oye. –Giró su cabeza.- ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte? –Preguntó extrañado.-

Me quedé en shock ¿Qué debería responderle? _''Si, nos conocimos en mi anterior vida cuando ambos éramos futbolistas profesionales''_ Era ilógico, decidí ignorar eso.

-La ciudad es muy grande, tal vez en el tren subterráneo o en algún autobús.

-Hmm… -Se tomó la barbilla y jugó un poco con su arete, pensativo.- puede ser… nos vemos.

Observé como el pelirrojo se iba. Claramente era idéntico al chico del otro mundo, solo que su carácter no parecía ser el mismo, sin embargo su aire de grandeza nadie se lo quitaba, aún no lo conocía bien pero se podía ver solo en sus ojos… diablos, esa obsesión que Aphrodi tenía con los ojos de la gente se me estaba pegando. Y más cuando los amigos de Nagumo se le acercaron, no supe cuanto tiempo lo miré… es que, todo era muy raro. No solo era él, esas personas que llegaron repentinamente a saludarlo eran tan… familiares. Aphrodi ¿los conocías? Ah… siento que me estoy preguntando cosas a mi mismo. De echo lo hago.

Volteé a ver a uno de ellos en específico… su rostro, su color de piel. No podía ser cierto ¿Aquí en la escuela? Sus ojos grises y su mirada llena de sentimientos. Era idéntica a aquella mirada a la que él dedicó sus últimas palabras. Pero había otra cosa, esas cejas no eran las mismas, el hombre con el que Afuro pasó sus últimos minutos no tenía ese aire de retador y el ceño fruncido, menos esa sonrisa de lado.

¿Quién era él?

El timbre de entrada me hizo despertar, no iba a llegar tarde por una tontería a mi primer día de clases. Giré mi cabeza y me adentré en el salón.

Pude sentir que el día iba a ser demasiado largo.

* * *

_Por esto dudaba tanto en subir este fic, porque no suelen gustarme los AU._

_Afuro reencarnó en un mundo paralelo, en donde no es futbolista y es un estudiante, no conoce a los Fubuki's y no conoce a nadie... por el momento. Él recuerda las cosas que vivió su vida pasada perfectamente, sabrán más detalles en capítulos más adelante._

_¿Quiénes creen que son parte del grupito de Nagumo? Ni se los imaginan._

_¿Cuánta importancia creen que tendrá Haruya en esta historia?_

_Aclaraciones del capítulo:_

_Elegant Gothic Kei: es un subgénero del visual-kei en que los músicos parecen salidos del siglo XIX, con hermosos trajes victorianos al más puro estilo romántico. (__Para que se imaginen un poco los atuendos del tulipán vean ''Fuyu Tokyo'' de Lareine, semejante al traje del vocalista -Kamijo-)_

_Solo eso por ahora, hasta el siguiente._

_(Si algo no les ha gustado, con toda confianza díganme)_

**R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1)Aquí empieza todo, ya aparecerá Atsuya más seguido. 2)Hay un importante salto de tiempo (el primero de varios que habrá en los capítulos que siguen). 3)****Me gustó mucho escribirlo, creo que es importante mencionarlo. 4)Espero también les guste. **

* * *

**I'll be with you**

**Capítulo III**

Sin duda, esos orbes grises cuán acero eran los mismos que mi anterior yo tuvo fortuna de mirar en sus últimos minutos de vida. Pero había algo en aquel chico… siento que es totalmente diferente a lo que me imagino. Lo tenía muy presente incluso sin conocerlo. ¿Muy ilógico verdad?

Tomé asiento en uno de los bancos de las primeras filas cerca del escritorio del catedrático, sin importar las miradas de extrañes que los demás en el salón me estampaban en el cuerpo. Seguramente mis amables compañeros estaban escaneando mi persona mientras trataban de determinar mi sexo, creyendo por último que soy una chica rubia con corbata, lo normal, creo que ya he estado acostumbrado a que me confundan con una mujer. No me interesa, que tenga rasgos un poco ligeros no me quita que soy mejor que todos esos pequeños inútiles juntos, soy modesto, lo sé.

Llegó el profesor, el típico señor de aproximados cincuenta años que padece de miopía o astigmatismo, tapizado de canas, amable y que llegaba directamente a escribir su nombre en la pizarra. Se sentó en el escritorio después de decir su manera de calificar y la materia que iba a impartir. En un momento nos pidió que nos presentáramos pasando hacia el frente, quería ignorar ese paso, realmente lo creía muy innecesario, se supone que nos conoceríamos a lo largo del año… además no estábamos en la primaria.

Chasqueé la lengua, éramos pocos en el salón de clases y parecía que nunca iba a terminar ese ''ritual'' de primer día de clases. ¿A quién le importa la vida de un desconocido? Rogué a Zeus que los demás no se metieran muy a fondo en la presentación como aquella chica pelirroja que nos contaba hasta de su infancia y su sueño de escribir una novela de vampiros. Recargué mi barbilla en una de mis palmas, bravo... por fin terminó.

-Tome asiento. El siguiente de la fila dos, pase al frente.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Quien fuera la persona que iba a pasar, estaba justo detrás de mi y no se escuchaba muy conforme por la idea de presentarse. Al igual que yo.

Nunca pensé en levantar la mirada, la solitaria cancha de fútbol era más entretenida para mí que lo que pasaba en mi entorno en ese momento, y eso que solo había una persona bajo los postes bebiendo agua. Se me hizo conocido, era de los amigos del chico pelirrojo que ayudé hace un rato. Miré hacia el frente cuando las chicas comenzaron a comentar lo lindo que era el que se iba a presentar en ese momento. ¿Qué? no había nada de malo el echar un vistazo.

Hasta que me di cuenta, era ese chico.

-Mi nombre es Fubuki…

Hay una línea muy corta entre coincidencias y la realidad. Lo sabía perfectamente y esta vez corté a las coincidencias en pedazos con una motosierra, como la del asesino de Texas, de la famosa película.

¿Era en serio? Aphrodi… deseo que dejes en paz mi mente. Intenté hacer memoria y recordar el rostro de quien se enamoró mi vida pasada. No era posible que en este mundo… no, ese chico de en frente era muy diferente, su color de cabello, su vestimenta, su expresión... su mirada, no era la misma.

Dios, espero me estés viendo en este momento.

Debo dejar esto, recalco que es mi vida. Mi mundo, aquí no hay ningún futbolista llamado Aphrodi… aquí yo estoy vivo. Seguramente no hay posibilidades de que este sea el Fubuki de quien él hablaba. Tenía deseos de conocerlo, si. Pero si eso va a consumir mi mente, ya... lo dejo a un lado. Estoy harto.

-¿Fubuki? –Había pronunciado sin darme cuenta en voz alta.-

Sentí todas las miradas encima de mí por segunda vez, incluyendo la pesadez de ese chico frente a mi. Me dolió la cabeza, solo hice una seña de disculpas y bajé mi vista, refugiando mi rostro en una casa hecha con mis brazos y la paleta del banco.

-Continúa. –Ordenó el profesor.-

-Como dije antes de la interrupción del compañero, mi nombre es Fubuki Atsuya, y escogí literatura porque no hay números. –Dijo despreocupado, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Sin esperar la indicación del profesor volvió a su lugar.-

¿Atsuya dijo? Si no era el tal… ¿Shirou? Creo, entonces obviamente acabo de encontrarme con su ''yo'' paralelo, o quien sabe. Decidí seguir con lo mío, al final los Fubukis no son mi asunto. ¡Joder dije que iba a dejarlo a un lado!

Algo peculiar como último punto de razonamiento ante ese chico, es que era muy diferente al Fubuki de mis pesadillas. Si, sus ojos son idénticos tanto en color y forma, aquellos de mis sueños eran un grisáceo más claro, pero su expresión lo cambia todo, aquel emanaba ternura y este derrocha todo menos algo dulce. Grandeza, arrogancia, sarcasmo. Al final termina pareciéndose a mí en ese aspecto, puede que no lo conozca y esté sacando estas deducciones. Aunque de algo estoy seguro, puede que él sea quien me ayude a vivir mi propia vida.

Aphrodi… ¿Especificaste al decir tus últimas palabras?

''_Espero… ver unos ojos… como los tuyos… en la otra vida. ''_

Esa frase ni siquiera se refiere a los ojos de Shirou, sino a unos semejantes o eso diste a entender, y para colmo en otra vida. No sé si te sientas afortunado por tenerme a mí de sucesor o algo parecido. Debo decirte que encontré los más cercanos y que ésta es mi vida.

_¿Estás bien con eso? Desaparece de mis sueños y pensamientos._

Así como en un pestañeo se te puede arrancar la vida, en los segundos que una gota de lluvia impacte contra la tierra, pasa el tiempo. Tan rápido que ni te das cuenta.

Yo me acostumbré rápidamente al plan de estudios de la Universidad, a su gente y a los profesores. No era tan incómodo cuando tenías personas que te hacían compañía y te entretenían al menos en la hora del almuerzo. Personas que eran semejantes a ti.

_Tres meses pasaron._

Nagumo siguió hablando conmigo junto con sus otros amigos, el grupito de los fans del Visual-Kei. Quienes formaban parte de él eran ese chico de cabello color crema con una cicatriz en la mejilla, llamado Heat, bueno ese es su apodo… me enteré hasta hace tres días que se llama Atsuishi Shigeto. Otro chico de mi salón de clases, alto de cabello largo y cobrizo con un estilizado alborotado, ojos rasgados y grisáceos, de nombre Genda Kojiro, y uno no presente aquí pero que cabe mencionar: Kariya Masaki. ¿Qué hace un chico de secundaria juntándose con gente como nosotros? No lo sabemos, pero el chico es agradable. Y bueno, aunque no fuera tan fan de esa música, la gente en la Universidad ya me cataloga como uno de ellos, el último miembro soy yo.

Por alguna razón no pude evitar preguntarles, específicamente a Nagumo y a Heat si conocían a alguien llamado…

-¿Suzuno Fuusuke? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.- ni idea quien sea. ¿De dónde sacaste que yo podría conocer a alguien con ese nombre?

No podía decirle, ''en mis constantes sueños extraños le lloras a ese hombre, al parecer era tu pareja en tu vida pasada'' Sería mi suicidio.

-Solo preguntaba, la verdad recordé que conocí a alguien con ese nombre y vivía en la zona donde tú vives. –Excusé de milagro, aunque ni yo mismo me convencería con esa respuesta.-

-¿Eh? Ikebukuro es muy grande –Rió.- deberías saberlo Afuro.

-Tampoco me suena ningún Fuusuke. –Mencionó Heat, con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate.-

-Bueno, dejen de lado ese tema que no entiendo nada. –Propuso Genda.-

-Si, mejor cambiemos de conversación. ¿Alguien sabe algo de Fubukicchi? –Canturreó el apodo.- No viene con nosotros desde hace días, si lo han notado. –Preguntó Haruya después de beber café.-

Traté de ignorar la pregunta. Si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento era que desde que me junto con esos tres en la escuela, Atsuya no se para ni a saludarlos cuando estoy presente. Era algo obvio que intentaba evitarme todo el tiempo.

Suspiré y miré hacia otra parte, sorpresa… estaba el peli-rosa comiendo en la mesa de la esquina con un tipo de cabellos largos y alborotados. Lo reconocí rápidamente ya que estaba en mi salón, Fudou Akio… entre el y Atsuya se encargaban de descomponer el pacífico ambiente de la literatura y de dejar pelón al pobre profesor.

Bueno, tampoco quiero decir que las personas quienes me rodeaban en este momento eran los alumnos más callados y prodigiosos, solo uno es la excepción.

Nagumo es buen alumno pero su rebeldía supera a la de un adolescente de quince años, su arrogancia extrema termina provocando hasta a la persona más paciente sobre la tierra. Heat quien también es estudiante de Ciencias del Lenguaje es más calmado, el problema es si te metes con él y le tocas un pelo, así como lo ven de bajito puede llegar a ser muy agresivo y peligroso. Se ha metido en constantes peleas que siempre lo dejan marcado, he ahí su cicatriz más visible, una prueba. Insulta a _exist t trace, _su banda favorita y te ganarás una paliza de su parte.

Genda, de mi clase es el único de ellos que no es problemático, incluso es el ejemplo a seguir. Estudioso, ama leer y a parte de robar la empatía de los profesores y las calificaciones de excelencia, se da tiempo para proteger el área de la portería en el equipo de la Universidad, se ha ganado recientemente el título de capitán.

Supongo era mi destino conocer a un futbolista.

-Déjalo, cuando se aburra de Fudou regresará con nosotros.

-¿Y si se fue con Fudou porque se aburrió de nosotros? –Cuestionó Genda sin dejar de escribir en una libreta, si, cabe mencionar que de los cuatro o cinco, es el más directo de todos.-

-Buen punto.

-Tal vez decidió socializar con otras personas, Atsuya no es alguien que se puede quedar quieto.

-Tienes razón Heat.

-Yo creo que me está evitando. –Dije con una sonrisa.-

-Vaya vaya, ustedes intentando esconder la verdadera razón por la que el niño Atsuya se alejó de nosotros y el mismo Afuro se dio cuenta. Felicidades chicos, son muy obvios. –Aplaudió Genda, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo... también era cruel.-

Lo sabía, Atsuya me evitaba y ellos no querían que lo supiera. Bien que salí más listo que los dos juntos. ¿Pues por quién me toman?

Lo peor es que me sentía mal por ahuyentar a Atsuya o lo que fuera, no debería importarme… él no es Shirou ni yo soy Aphrodi el futbolista de Corea. Si estoy en un mundo alterno en donde Nagumo no sabe ni siquiera quien es Fuusuke, cuando en mis pesadillas el lloraba y gritaba que no lo dejara cuando estaba muriendo, un mundo alterno en el que Suzuno no existe, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que exista Fubuki Shirou? Claramente se agotan.

''_Fuusuke, joder… ¡despierta!''_

Esa escena de nuevo a mi cerebro, hace mucho que no tenía ese tipo de visiones.

-Iré a caminar. –Dije, y me fui de la cafetería directo al baño.-

Miré mi rostro en el espejo y todo estaba bien. El agua me ayudó a refrescar mis párpados, mi frente, mis mejillas, estaría mejor en unos cuantos minutos ya que la visión se fue. Había tenido sueños, pero las visiones repentinas se me habían quitado desde hace unas semanas, la última fue la que tuve el primer día de clases.

Desvié la vista del grifo al espejo, detrás de mi estaba él… observándome.

Me giré, ahí fue cuando lo enfrenté por primera vez.

-Ahora explícame ¿Quién eres y por qué te la pasas mirándome? –Cruzado de brazos me preguntó.-

Me calmé, tenía que ser razonable y tratarlo bien.

-Debes saber mi nombre, llevamos tres meses en el mismo grupo –Sonreí de lado.- te lo recuerdo, soy Afuro Terumi.

-Ya respondiste una, responde la segunda…

-No sé de qué hablas. No eres tan importante como para llamar mi atención.

-No te agrandes rubiecillo –Expresó molesto.- bien sabes de lo que hablo.

-No me agrando, ya no puedo serlo más.

-Y yo perfecto, no me retes.

-No reto a nadie. –Me acerqué a el.-

-Qué interesante, dime… ¿nos vimos alguna vez en el pasado?

-Puede que sí, puede que no. Ahora responde… ¿Por qué me evitas? Fubuki Atsuya.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, tanto que llegué a estremecerme por alguna razón. Su sonrisa retadora, su piel blanca… algo tenía. Tomó mi corbata y la ajustó un poco, lo miré a los ojos y sentí un cosquilleo bajo la nuca… esos ojos no eran normales... ¡Por el ente de allá arriba que no lo eran! Y luego recordé… ¿Quién se creía ese atrevido como para tocarme sin mi autorización?

-Porque me molestan los tipos como tú. –Confesó sin dejar de sonreír.-

¿Qué diablos? …

-¿Qué tengo yo que te molesta? –Pregunté y aparté su mano bruscamente de mí.-

-Muy simple, eres igual a mí. Odio a los tipos que son como yo.

Al parecer, pensaba lo mismo que yo. Me dejó helado y sin habla por unos cuantos segundos hasta que mi cerebro reaccionó.

-… no me conoces. Soy mucho, soy demasiado… no te compares conmigo.

-No eres dios, en cambio yo tengo la perfección de mi lado. -Mencionó, levantando las manos hacia los lados.-

-Puede que sea mejor que dios, eso me hace más perfecto que tú. –Sonreí.-

-Si tu lo dices _''Kami-sama''_, ¿sabes? Creo que nos llevaríamos bien.

-No pienso lo mismo, somos muy iguales. Positivo con positivo se rechazan. –Afirmé.- Eso hasta un niño lo sabe.

-Veremos que pasa, deberíamos comer juntos algún día. –Se volteó.-

-Suena bien. -¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo aceptaba comer con alguien a quien apenas le he hablado hace diez minutos?.-

-Te veré en clase, Terumi. –Se despidió con la mano y salió del baño no sin antes mirarme de reojo.-

¿A qué hora llegamos a esa conversación tan… extraña?

Si, nos veremos, juro que nos veremos.

_Aphrodi, ¿Tú sentías la adrenalina con Shirou de esta manera con solo hablarle?_

* * *

_exist t trace: Banda de Visual-kei de miembros femeninos. _

_Notarán que hago que Afuro se contradiga a sí mismo, es parte de la personalidad que le otorgué, es muy inseguro. Espero no molestar con eso. _

_Puede que sea muy raro el ver juntos a Afuro, Genda, Haruya, Heat, Kariya (en raras ocasiones va a aparecer) y Atsuya en una bolita de amigos. Pero me gusta. :v_

_''I'll be with you'', ese es el título de la historia como lo sabrán, mas no saben el ''Por qué'', se que no ha de ser de importancia pero como quiera, quisiera decirlo._

_''I'll be with you, I've never loved anyone like this before'' es parte del coro de una canción muy importante para mi, me inspiró a escribir esta historia cuando no tenía que hacer, la escuchaba cuando abrí word. Love will be born again - Versailles. watch?v=7-2IROBiOQE _

_Y bueno, tengo ganas de resolver dudas, cualquier cosa, observación, crítica o pastelazo a la cara me lo pueden decir con confianza, soy flexible a los comentarios._

**R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro capítulo más, comienzan los acontecimientos importantes. **

**Hay un salto de tiempo. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**I'll be with you**

**Capítulo IV**

_-Entonces Haruya… ¿Trato hecho? –Le extendió ese artículo tan preciado para él, lo cuidaba como a un tesoro y terminó ofreciéndolo al pelirrojo mencionado a cambio de algo más importante.-_

_Nagumo sonrió de lado solo como el lo hacía, su gesto característico al tiempo que estiraba su mano para estrechar la del contrario y cerrar dicho trueque._

_-Es muy generoso de tu parte, Fubukicchi, él debe interesarte mucho para que me estés cambiando esto por un simple papelito. _

_-Me interesa, créeme. Desde el primer día en que lo vi me llamó la atención ¿Qué no te pregunté su nombre el día en que te ayudó con su casillero?_

_-Ciertamente. Pero creí que te caía mal._

_-Tsk, si, no me agrada mucho pero a la vez... me interesa. No se si me entiendas. -Mencionó un poco más serio, siendo convincente. Tal vez demasiado.- _

_-Ah... si tú lo dices. _

_-Bien, entonces… fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo._

Sinceramente ni yo se como fue que llegamos a esto… bueno, en realidad si, pero ni quería recordarlo. Ese hombre es la cosa más molesta que he conocido en toda mi vida. Digo cosa porque no sé si sea un humano. Aunque constantemente decíamos que éramos semejantes… entonces me aterraba la idea de ser igual a él. ¿No soy tan molesto, verdad?

Atsuya y yo terminamos en una cafetería desayunando antes de asistir a la escuela como los últimos tres días. Aquí la pregunta era ¿Cómo diablos sacó mi número de celular? Yo no me tomé la molestia de pasárselo. Si supieran el cómo me despertó entenderían mi cara de pocos amigos. Me pesaban los párpados.

Es un salvaje, apenas me iba levantando y me comienza a gritar por teléfono, ni que tuviera la voz dulce como aquella cantante española Amaia Montero… y bueno, me invitó a salir. Acepté porque el desayuno sería gratis, no porque iría con el.

Y ahí estábamos el uno frente al otro en una mesa para dos disfrutando un par de waffles con miel de abeja y mantequilla junto con un café estilo americano, doble para mi, pues dormí una nada y éste habla con gritos y me despierta… de solo recordarlo me provoca gastritis. Froto mi sien con la yema de uno de mis dedos mientras dirijo la mirada hacia el chico que tenía frente a mí. Vestía con una sudadera color vino abrochada hasta la mitad, dejando ver parte de su playera de _The GazettE,_ sus pantalones eran negros y tenían cadenas colgando de los dos lados, una gruesa y una delgada, sus zapatos eran unos clásicos tenis negros sin detalle en especial, y su cabello peinado como siempre: levantado de las puntas y su fleco dividido en dos partes como un libro abierto. ¿Se había hecho un piercing en la ceja? No lo tenía ayer, no me gustan mucho los aretes en el cuerpo pero debía admitir que se le veía muy bien.

Seguí comiendo bocado por bocado, tal como él lo hacía.

Cuando terminamos el me miró con esa molesta sonrisa, si, todo él es molesto.

Desvié mis ojos a mi café y bebí el último sorbo, antes de comenzar a hablar y romper el silencio. Después de todo teníamos solo una semana desde que comenzamos a entablar conversación, algo que por cierto sorprendió mucho a mis compañeros. Claro que nadie supo la discusión entre ''dioses'' que tuvimos en el baño. Teníamos tres días desayunando en aquel lugar, nos quedábamos de ver ahí a las siete de la mañana. Esta vez, primero me llamó y eso me tenía desconcertado.

-Bien. ¿Por qué escogiste literatura? –Pregunté para iniciar una plática.-

-Simple, porque no quería volver a tratar con números, exponentes, gráficas y esas cosas horrendas que hacen que me de cáncer. En la escuela solo se ven letras, y eso para mi es una ventaja. –Respondió mientras se colocaba los auriculares detrás del cuello.-

Eso debía ser una broma, nadie entra a una Facultad tan prestigiosa solo por no ver números. Tenía que reírme.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Disculpa –Paré un poco.- es que pensé que lo habías dicho de broma en el primer día de clases.

-Tsk. Es una de las razones por las que el edificio de letras está lleno de alumnos –Hizo un puchero.- créeme que no soy el único.

-Lo siento, es que no lo creo. –Reí.- No había conocido a alguien como tú antes, creo que te lo he mencionado.

-Y yo te he dicho que pienso lo mismo de ti.

-Es de esperarse, yo soy alguien único.

-Sigues estando debajo de mí… -Bufé_ ''claro''_.- bueno Afuro, cuéntame ¿Por qué ir a la Universidad de Tokio? Me habías dicho que rechazaste una beca en California, Estados Unidos.

-Porque siempre quise estudiar aquí, es algo como un sueño que tenía desde hace tiempo. Incluso cuando reprobé el examen de ingreso la primera vez que lo intenté usé mi tiempo para prepararme más y aprobar en otra ocasión, bueno, estás viendo el resultado.

-¿Eh? ¿Habías presentado antes? Qué agotador, los exámenes no son nada fáciles.

-Sí, mi primer intento fue hace dos años, cuando quería entrar a la Facultad de Música.

De repente se cruzó de brazos y acercó su rostro al mío hasta el punto de casi rozar narices… no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, me aparté centímetros hacia atrás en cuanto frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué edad tienes rubiecillo? –Preguntó extrañado.-

-V-veinticinco. –Solté.-

¿Cómo debería tomar su carcajada? ¿Como un halago porque aparento menos edad de la que tengo, o como una vil burla porque seré un fracasado que terminará su primer carrera profesional a los veintinueve o treinta años?

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva en solo pensar la última opción.

Cuando se calmó, volvió a tomar la palabra ante mi indiferencia.

-Hey, eso me hace menor que tú. –Hizo un infantil puchero.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes niño, quince?

Sí, mi intención claramente era molestarlo un poco en forma de_''vendetta''_.

-Oye –Reclamó.- tengo veintiuno.

-Ah, mayor de edad, pero debo decirte que sigues siendo pequeño de estatura. –Reí.-

-Idiota, mi estatura es común.

-Claro –Rodeé los ojos.-_''común duende''_.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Es la última vez que te pago el desayuno!

A decir verdad era agradable pasar el rato con él, aunque tuviera su maldito carácter de mierda. Perdonen la expresión pero es la verdad, sería mas lindo si se portara de manera correcta.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo sacaste mi número, ah… ¿como te decía Nagumo? ¿Fubukicchi?

-Le cambié a Nagumo Haruya una camiseta firmada por _Asagi_… por tu número de celular.

-¿E-Eh?

_Días, semanas pasaron hasta completar un mes después de nuestra primera semana de amigos._

A pesar de molestarnos mutuamente cada que podíamos, siempre terminábamos riendo o hablando de cosas de la vida diaria, incluso de nosotros mismos. Había un lado de él que no conocía, su lado realista, a pesar de ser tan engreído, siento que cuando se sincera puede llegar a ser un gran apoyo, incluso me ha dado un par de consejos cuando me siento fatigado. Y pensar que lo que vendría más adelante sería más fuerte.

Domingo por la mañana y el joven que últimamente tenía pegado a mi lado como un chicle _–Y lo era por su cabello, a veces me recordaba a uno de frutas como los que venden de bolita en aquellas máquinas.-_ llegó a mi departamento esta vez quejándose de lo lejos que vivo. Como si fuera su casa se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en mi sofá. Hago énfasis en_''mi sofá''_. Todo eso sin haberse detenido a decir _''Buenos días Afuro ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo muy bien''_. Aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarme a sus malos modos.

Bien me lo había dicho Genda _''Atsuya es un buen compañero, excelente amigo, pero sus pésimos modales y su comportamiento lo hacen insoportable algunas veces.. ''_

¿Algunas veces?Cielos, lo que me faltaba, bueno eso me pasa por juntarme con los problemáticos. Reí por lo bajo ante ese pensamiento, mis nuevos amigos son geniales, solo que… un tanto peculiares.

-Tu sofá es muy cómodo, deberías donarlo a mi asociación.

Levanté la ceja y lo volteé a ver, estaba muy entretenido tronando sus dedos, tremenda artritis le va a dar cuando sea una pasa. Volviendo a sus palabras, le hablé a la vez que volvía mi vista la computadora.

-Tú no tienes ninguna asociación.

-Claro que sí, la CPA. –Canturreó.-

-¿Qué es eso?

-Comodidad para Atsuya… S.A.

Le aventé un cojín en la cara, aunque debo admitir que eso logró provocarme gracia, era un ocurrente.

-Solo regálamelo y ya. –Rió.-

-Por supuesto que no.

Se quedó ahí acostado como diez minutos, era bueno para mí que estuviera tranquilo ese chico, si se comportara como todos los días solo podría soportarlo unas dos horas y después lo echaría en paquete de entrega a Polonia sin regreso.

Yo seguí en lo mío, escribiendo algo parecido a un cuento, uno de seis hojas.

Atsuya se sentó a mi lado y sacó su computadora portátil. Miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a curiosear en lo que me dedicaba, si algo era pésimo era en disimular. El de cabellos rosas no sabía lo que era esa palabra, o al menos eso tenía en claro. Me hizo recordar la vergüenza que pasé por su culpa el miércoles pasado_. ''Mira en el cabello de Fudou, hay un chicle pegado''._ _'' ¿En dónde dices?''_. _''En su cabello, mira disimuladamente''_. _'' ¡Fudou-sempai, dice Afuro-chan que tienes un chicle en el cabello, me cae que él te lo pegó!''_. Y bueno… terminé sostenido del cuello por el buscapleitos de la clase durante unos minutos. Nota mental: no confiar en Atsuya.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó por fin.-

-Escribo un cuento… ¿Y tú?

-Estaba por hablarle a mi hermano mayor por vídeo llamada, costumbre de los sábados a mediodía.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano. –Le dediqué una sonrisa.- ¿Entonces eres el hermanito pequeño?

-Solo soy menor que él dos años. –Sonrió.-

-¿Está de viaje o algo parecido?

-No –Bajó la mirada.- el se fue a estudiar a Londres, con su noviecillo.

Eso había sido directo para mi, me di cuenta de que me entrometí por el tono en que me respondió, era increíble el cambio en su voz. De repente lo sentí frío, su voz se tornó rasposa.

-Ya veo…

-En verdad, el no merece que le siga hablando. –Me sorprendí al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.- Me dejó solo en ésta ciudad, solo por irse con él.

Diablos, yo que soy tan bueno para hablar sobre la familia… Nótese mi sarcasmo, estoy solo también.

-Bueno Atsuya… tú eres mayor de edad y puedes valerte por ti mismo, es normal que siendo el mayor debía hacer su vida primero que tu. ¿No crees? –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, mas no lo dije al azar, estaba seguro de lo que decía.-

-Eso es cierto y lo entiendo, pero… ¿te has preguntado lo solo que me siento a veces? –Bajó la mirada al tiempo que cerraba uno de sus puños, haciendo fuerza.- Vivo en una casa grande, sin ni un perro que me ladre o gato que me maúlle. –Rió… mas esa risa no sonó para nada a eso.-

Esos ojos grises que me mostró eran muy diferentes a los que veía a diario, emanaban soledad, tristeza ¿cómo lo sé? Pude llegar a sentirlo con solo observarlo de reojo.

Aphrodi… tú te enamoraste de unos ojos así ¿qué hubieras hecho por verlos de nuevo?

Desvié la mirada hacia la pantalla, en verdad yo era un idiota en cosas como animar.

-En realidad no, nunca me lo he preguntado. No sabía que vivías solo… -Aunque estaba mintiendo, Heat me lo mencionó una vez y lo ataqué con muchas preguntas que por supuesto no me respondió.-

Un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente, yo seguí escribiendo… que por cierto dicho escrito comenzó a volverse gris, empecé relatando algo feliz y terminé por deshacerme del protagonista dejando un final dramático. Terminé acordándome de mi familia, tan bonita como mi padre fallecido por un soplo al corazón y mi madre en la cárcel por fraude. Yo me he valido por mi cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía catorce años cuando me vine de Italia hasta Japón a vivir. Desde esos días no he necesitado de alguien, en fin… cosas que no quería comentar… por supuesto.

Alcancé a ver que Atsuya se estaba poniendo un micrófono con auriculares. Me dispuse a ponerme de pie.

-Si quieres puedes hablar con tu hermano a solas, yo puedo ir a mi habitación un rato y cuando termines me buscas.

El levantó la vista.

-No Afuro, quédate aquí. Quiero presentarte con él. –Sonrió.-

¿Qué era el calor raro que invadió mis mejillas? Lo había sentido antes… extrañamente con la misma persona, esa persona era Atsuya.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -¿Tan amigo me consideraba?-

-Claro, quiero decirle al bobo de mi hermano que encontré un nuevo amigo en la escuela, sonará tonto pero el quiere que le platique todo.

-Atsuya… –Sonreí.- No es nada tonto, es algo normal que tu hermano mayor se preocupe por saber cómo te va, con quiénes te juntas. –Comencé a reír por lo que iba a decir.- ¿No te ha dicho nada por ser amigo de puros salvajes?

Se ahogó en una carcajada con lo que dije, y me miró con una ceja levantada.

-El sabe que de todos los ''salvajes'' soy el peor, así que no me dice nada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ya sabe tu amistad con Fudou Akio?

-Claro que no, ni siquiera es mi amigo, solo es un idiota que se acerca a mi para preguntarme cosas de Genda. En fin, después hablamos de eso que luego el idiota de Shirou no me espera y de seguro se larga a comer con ''ése''.

Una gotita de sudor recorrió mi frente, nos sentamos juntos en mi cómodo y fresco sofá.

Un momento ¿Shirou dijo? … No, Terumi, no era posible. Tal vez escuché mal.

Después inició sesión en su cuenta de correo y puso a su hermano en una ventanilla para una conversación nueva. Yo, al ver su nombre… no podía creerlo, me sorprendí mucho. Vaya que el mundo, no… los mundos eran pequeños. Miles de cosas se me vinieron a la mente, incluyendo esa mirada que tanto soñaba, era el nombre del poseedor del corazón de…

Aphrodi… creo que conoceré a la persona que querías en silencio. ¿No debe importarte verdad?

-Atsuya. –Le llamé, conteniendo claramente mi sentimiento.-

-¿Qué pasa güero?

-El nombre de tu hermano… ¿es Fubuki Shirou?

-Sí, así se llama. –Respondió con una sonrisa.-

Sentí un vértigo… un mareo, y me sobé las sienes. Atsuya me preguntó si me encontraba bien, respondí que era un mareo y que no se preocupara. Se quedó extrañado pero siguió con lo suyo. Unas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza… no ahora, por favor.

_-Fubuki. No quiero que vayas a llorar… no convivimos mucho pero… debo confesarte que tus ojos me gustan más cuando tienen brillo…_

_-Afuro…_

Él no se percataba de mis reacciones gracias a Zeus, intenté calmarme en cuanto dejé de escuchar esas voces que me retumbaban en el cerebro, en el corazón y en el alma. Es que me calaba el dolor de Aphrodi hasta el nervio más pequeño.

_-Goenji… cuida mucho a tu novio… Es lo más importante en tu vida… o algo así me dijiste hace poco._

_-Yo vivo para eso, no necesitas decírmelo._

Me llevé las manos a mi cabeza, recordé parte de ese sueño que ya tenía tiempo de no atormentarme. ¿Sería una señal? ¿Aphrodi? ¿Tú quieres que haga algo verdad? Quieres saber sobre Fubuki Shirou.

¿Será bien si insisto? ¿Si bombardeo a su hermano con preguntas?

Ya estaba loco, hablándome a mi mismo. Lo peor, respondiéndome a la vez, lo dudé claro, pero decidí hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Me incorporé.

-Y dices que se fue con su novio ¿verdad? –Rodeé los ojos.-

Mi pregunta iba a ser demasiado extraña, y lo sé pero quiero salir de dudas.

-¿De casualidad no se llama _–Aphrodi, hubo una razón por la que no le confesaste a Shirou tus sentimientos… esa razón tenía nombre y apellido…-_ Goenji Shuuya?

Mi amigo rápidamente frunció el ceño y apretó el puño ante eso… ya sabía que iba a ser mala idea, lo malinterpretaría.

-Oye, idiota. ¿Nos has estado investigando o qué? –Expresó molesto.- ¿Para quiénes trabajas? ¡Suelta!

-No trabajo para nadie y no los investigo, ¿cómo piensas eso?. –Reclamé.-

-Entonces ¿cómo diablos sabes lo que hubo entre mi hermano y Goenji? ¡Eh!

Eh… es que nunca pensé en lo que podría pasar después. Cuando estaba en el dilema de cómo actuar estaba esperando el puñetazo o lo que viniera de él. Entonces sentí un toque en la frente, como si se tratara de un dedo invisible… sea lo que sea, reaccioné de manera rápida gracias a eso.

-Conocí a Goenji, todo mundo sabía de su relación.

El menor de los Fubukis aligeró su rostro y me miró con menos enojo.

-Ah… ¿Algún encuentro de fútbol? –Preguntó con más calma.- el tipo era un conocido delantero.

-Sí, tuvimos un partido en alguna ocasión. –Debo admitir que ni yo me la creí, amo mi don de ser un mentiroso Express, ¿Era obra tuya verdad Aphrodi?-

Mi amigo dudó un poco y volvió a fruncir el ceño con ferocidad.

-Mentiroso.

''Eureka, estoy muerto… llegué a este mundo para vivir dos vidas a la vez y al final me veo postrado en un ataúd. ''

-Mientes, Afuro… por Dios. Tienes cara de que no conoces un jodido balón.

Con que se refería a eso, la carga que llevé en mis hombros se aligeró de inmediato.

-No soy estúpido, claro que alguna vez en mi vida pateé un balón… en… la preparatoria.

Era tan increíble la manera en que cambiaba de tema.

-Ya veremos… y en cuanto a tu rara pregunta, Goenji fue el primer amor de Shirou, eran tremendos cursis. –Rodeó los ojos, expresando fastidio.- Duraron juntos dos años hasta que ese futbolista se fue con un equipo de la élite de España.

_Aquí es diferente Aphrodi, lástima que no puedas estar aquí. _

_No te preocupes que aquí estoy en tu lugar._

-Entiendo, ha de ser difícil una separación, más cuando es de dos amantes.

-Y-yo que sé. –Titubeó mi amigo.-

Encendió la cámara, al fondo no había nada más que un sillón y un enorme ventanal con la vista de un atardecer de Londres en todo su esplendor, hasta alcancé a ver el tono rosado del cielo, esa vista era maravillosa. Pero alguien tenía que arruinar el momento.

-¡Shirou, ven acá o hablamos en un mes idiota! –Atsuya no solo era lindo con sus amigos, vi que también lo es con su hermano.-

Una persona de cabello rojo y ojos de color verdes apareció frente de la pantalla, vestía con un traje deportivo en color azul y una camiseta blanca debajo de la sudadera. Atsuya al ver al hombre frunció el ceño y pronunció un nombre bajito…_''Xavier''_, dicha persona le saludó con la mano, se veía muy risueño, y salió del alcance de la cámara. Después apareció ahí, frente a nosotros… aunque a la vez lejos, pero su imagen era clara y familiar.

Tuve unas inexplicables ganas de sonreír, o tal vez quien era mi otro yo quería que lo hiciera, y le hice caso. Me sentí realizado… Aphrodi, ya puedes descansar, lo he visto bien y está igual… viste diferente a como lo conocías pero eso es lo de menos… ¿Se le ve bien de traje verdad?

Él no te conoce, y si te hace bien saber que el sonríe de felicidad entonces te lo hago saber.

-Hola Atsuya –Sonrió el de cabellos platinados.- ah… ¿un amigo tuyo? –Me miró sin quitar su expresión.-

-Quería presentártelo, el es Afuro Terumi y está en mi clase. Puedo decir que es mi nuevo amigo.

-Eh, me da gusto que hayas echo amistades tan rápido hermanito. Mucho gusto, Afuro-kun.

-Mucho gusto. –Correspondí y saludé con la mano.-

Me miró por unos segundos, ante la extrañes del pelos de chicle.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? Perdona la pregunta, pero siento que ya te he visto.

Esa fue la última vez que el trance me invadió.

-Tal vez… en alguna otra vida. –Sonreí.-

Enésima persona que me preguntaba eso, y su expresión ante mi respuesta fue un ''Tal vez'' y una risita. Me conformo con eso, espero que tu también.

_Éste es el adiós, ''Aphrodi''._

''_Y el inicio de mi presente. En el que tú estabas destinado a ser el amor de mi vida. ''_

* * *

_Debo admitir que me sentí muy identificada con Atsuya cuando le dijo a Afuro que se había metido a Letras porque no quería tratar con números, capaz yo hice lo mismo y estudio Criminología por no ver números... asdafsda dudo que le interese a alguien pero bueno, me dio un poco de risa. _

___Asagi: Vocalista de la banda ''D''_

_No estaba segura de la pareja que le pondría a Fubuki Shirou, sin embargo me gustó mucho como se ve con Hiroto (aquí usaré el nombre en inglés: Xavier Foster)._

_Siento que cada vez hago los capítulos más largos. Espero les haya gustado, pues me esforcé mucho y edité el capítulo más de tres veces para que quedara decente._

_A partir del próximo capítulo se comenzarán a ver mas claramente los acercamientos entre nuestra parejita._

_Cualquier duda, ya saben. _

**R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, no tengo perdón, lo sé. Tantos días diciendo ''actualizaré'' y al final lo hice hasta ahora. La razón principal es que la semana pasada tuve exámenes finales, la segunda razón fue que borré la mitad de éste capítulo y lo volvía a escribir porque no me convencía. Todo iba a ir muy rápido si lo dejaba así. **

**En fin, creo que quedó mejor... si se puede decir, aún sigue sin gustarme, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

* * *

**I'll be with you**

**Capítulo V**

Siento que terminaré volviéndome alcohólico si sigo con estos chicos. Jueves por la tarde y están en mi casa ingiriendo vodka desde las cinco. Lo peor de todo… es que les seguí el juego. Al final nadie me amenazó con un arma para que me metiera a la boca unos tragos.

En menos de tres horas Genda, por ser el único bueno y sano que no bebía alcohol se terminó convirtiendo prácticamente en nuestra niñera… no quiero contar entre ellos pero la verdad si estaba mareado, no al grado de estar inconsciente bailando con el trapeador como Kariya Masaki. ¿Quién invitó a ese niño?

Ocho de la noche, la situación no se encontraba tan agradable. Heat ya no razonaba y su lado buscapleitos salió a la luz. La razón: Haruya quitó su canción favorita para poner otra de una banda que desconozco, el caso es que terminaron agarrándose a golpes en el suelo. O eso pensaba, en realidad parecía que estaban haciendo otra cosa, solo se jaloneaban como un par de niños pequeños en la disputa de un juguete.

Genda en lugar de intentar separarlos ideaba una estrategia para su equipo de fútbol en la pizarra que tenía adherida en mi refrigerador… le importó poco que tuviera ahí anotado el horario de los exámenes. Atsuya estaba… muy amable, ojalá siempre estuviera ebrio, seguramente lo soportaría un poco más de tiempo.

Yo por mi parte me encontraba recostado en ''mi sofá'' escuchando música tranquila de piano, con los auriculares puestos no escuchaba el alboroto del otro par que estaba en el suelo revolcándose.

Giré mi rostro, miré al Fubuki menor seguir bebiendo de esa botella de líquido claro, pedía más. Reí de lado, ya era suficiente para alguien tan idiota y con poca resistencia al alcohol como él. Me puse de pie y le arrebaté la botella de vodka, que bueno… ya estaba casi vacía, así que solo le arrebaté el vidrio.

-¡Oi! –Reclamó, intentando a la vez colgarse de mi para quitarme dicha boella.-

-Suficiente, ya estás muy ebrio niño.

-Afuro… ¿Podrías devolverme… la… ¡hip! Botella? Por favor.

¿Así que no me creían que el era amable estando ebrio eh? Debieron grabar esto, él nunca pide algo por favor.

-No, deberías dormir. -Sugerí.-

-Vamos… solo un trago más… por favor Ángelo.

-Me estás cambiando el nombre. –Posé mi mano en su hombro.- A dormir Atsuya.

-¿Quién es Atsuya? –Me abrazó, cosa que me pareció… aún más extraña.-

Suspiré resignado, arrojé la botella a la basura y después de brincar a los otros dos que seguían forcejeando en el suelo sin soltarse, llevé al chico de cabellos rosados a mi habitación, me daba mucha risa el cómo caminaba, si a eso podría llamarse estar de pie caminando. Posteriormente lo ayudé a recostarse en la cama.

-Te quedarás conmigo, ¿verdad Alicia?

¿Alicia? Bueno, tal vez si lo prefería sobrio. ''Tal vez'', preferiría que me molestara a que me llamara con nombres realmente estúpidos. Alicia... bufé con cierta frustración, tremendo nombre de chica me había puesto. Lo peor es que de pronto me vino a la mente una imagen de mí vestido con el traje azul de ''Alicia en el país de las maravillas'', y Atsuya con orejas y cola de gato rosado. Definitivamente no volveré a tomar dentro de uno o dos años.

Me recosté a su lado, intentando darle su espacio pues mi cama no era muy grande, Atsuya pareció entender lo contrario… terminó posando su cabeza en mi pecho. Quería quitarlo de encima, pero rápidamente se quedó dormido, vaya que roncaba como un tronco viejo al mecerse gracias al viento. Me froté la sien, ni modo, debía dejarlo dormir. Lo sentí como un castigo… o eso pensaba hasta que posé mi mirada en su cara.

Su rostro estaba sudado, teñido de un leve tono rosado provocado por la sustancia que corría en sus venas. Retiré con mis dedos un par de mechones de su frente que se encontraban pegados, molestando sus los párpados. Era lindo de alguna forma, como un ángel.

Me quedé en un trance ¿Pensé que Atsuya era lindo? Negué con la cabeza enseguida, no debería pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Bueno… a veces pensaba que me atraían más los hombres que las mujeres pero... por Zeus... era Atsuya.

Divagué en mi mente por unos minutos, al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro de manera suave, no sabía el motivo por el cual lo hacía. Simplemente tuve la necesidad de tocarle. Sonó mal, lo sé.

Genda entró en la habitación, desfajado y sin corbata… si, entró a la habitación. Miró mi rostro, y después centró sus orbes metálicos cuan acero en la persona que tenía encima, abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos. No entendí su extraña reacción hasta que miré de nuevo al niño Fubuki abrazado a mi y mi mano puesta sobre su mejilla.

-No es lo que parece. –Negué inmediatamente en voz baja.-

-Claro –Rodeó los ojos, seguramente me tiró al león más hambriento.- solo venía a decirte que mañana los necesitaré a ustedes dos en la cancha a mediodía.

Asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera tuve voz para preguntar por qué diablos nos quería a los dos en su territorio, osea la cancha de soccer . Diablos, me puse nervioso, mis mejías ardían.

¿Ahora qué iba a pensar mi amigo, el más cuerdo de todos? ¿Qué era gay? Bueno, no era eso lo malo, lo peor sería que pensara que me gustaba Fubuki Atsuya.

-Mañana él –Señalando a quien me abrazaba como un Koala a un árbol.- te explicará todo. Bien, dormiré en el sofá.

-''Mi sofá'' –Recalqué con media sonrisa.- ¿Y en dónde quedarán Nagumo y Heat?

-Los saqué a dormir al pasillo, son muy ruidosos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Genda. –Le dije, y cerró la puerta.-

De nuevo posé mi vista sobre el angelical rostro de Atsuya… ¿Otra vez eso?

Es que ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con apariencia de un ángel tuviera ese carácter del demonio?

Sonreí por alguna razón mientras tomaba inconscientemente el cuerpo delgado de mi amigo… sí, amigo. Así como esbocé la sonrisa de manera repentina, así de rápido la desvanecí. La pregunta '' ¿Qué me pasa?'' cayó en una gran fosa sin fin.

¿Tan importante se había vuelto para mí? Ciertamente nos hablamos apenas desde hace unos meses, pero… el sentimiento que le tomaba crecía muy rápido. ¿Por qué con mis demás amigos no sucede eso?

Realmente… te detesto demasiado.

* * *

Resaca del diablo, jamás pensé que el bello sol de la mañana fuera tan destructivo para mis ojos. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Mis ojos llorosos y el punzante dolor de cabeza, o darme cuenta de que dormí con el demonio al lado?

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? –Preguntó el niñito de pelo rosa, totalmente irritado y con un tono de voz prepotente.-

-Shh… no levantes la voz, puedo oírte perfectamente. Y te recuerdo que ésta es mi cama. -Me incorporé, e inmediatamente me tomé la cabeza con las dos manos, me dolía.-

-Eso no explica la posición en la que estábamos. ¿Qué hacías abrazándome hijo de… -Interrumpí de inmediato, no iba a dejar que me gritara tan temprano.-

-Me palpita el cerebro, se me agitan las neuronas… ¿Puedes callarte? –Respondí tratando de estar calmado, en verdad comenzaba a fastidiarme.- Y tú te me encimaste.

Chasqueó la lengua y rodeó los ojos en desacuerdo. -Ya quisieras. Ahora dime ¿Qué hora es? –Se zafó de mi agarre y se sentó en la orilla de la cama al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada su par de tenis.-

Prendí mi celular para ver la hora puesto que mi reloj de mano no estaba en su lugar correspondiente, léase mi muñeca. -Son las siete de la mañana.

-¡Carajo, tenemos una hora para llegar a la escuela!

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Dios. –Me levanté enseguida para sacar un cambio de ropa de mi clóset, mientras Atsuya refunfuñaba sabrá el de arriba que cosas.-

-Estúpido Haruya y su gran idea de beber en Jueves, lo peor, en tu casa… que está jodidamente lejos.

Levanté la ceja ¿Estaba bromeando?

-Fue idea tuya. –Recordé.-

-Quiero echarle la culpa a alguien, deja de arruinar cada cosa que digo, niña con pene.

Cambio de idea, prefiero ebrio mil veces a ese pelo de chicle que sobrio y con resaca, es más estresante de lo normal. Me dio un tic en el ojo, yo me caracterizaba por ser alguien pacífico pero esta vez me colmó la paciencia, total, lo terminé tomando por el cuello y lo arrastré en el suelo, forcejeamos mucho pero sin llegar a dañarnos, era más un zarandeo. Rodamos en el piso hasta la sala, en donde nuestro querido amigo Genda Kojiro nos comenzó a gritar.

-¿Ahora ustedes? –Bufó el castaño que bebía café tranquilamente en el comedor.-

Solté a Atsuya de golpe, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

-¡Es insoportable! Si vieras como me despertó. –Reclamé.-

-Tú eres peor. –Contraatacó el hombre tirado en el suelo.-

-¡Me llamó ''niña con pene!

-¡Basta los dos! Mejor preocúpense de llegar a tiempo a clases, hagan algo más productivo que pelear el trofeo de los insoportables y lávense la cara, pónganse colonia para que no lleguen apestando a alcohol.

A parte de ser directo y a veces cruel, siempre nos hacía razonar e incluso, como en ese momento, actuaba como nuestro padre, situación no muy agradable para mí puesto que el castaño es dos años menor que yo.

Tomamos un par de efervescentes patrocinados por mi asombroso botiquín de los dioses. Después de unos minutos nuestras caras lucían un poco menos peor de lo que estaban. ''Un poco''.

Ya era hora de salir del departamento, tomé mis llaves y salimos los tres… nos tropezamos coordinadamente como un par de atletas de nado sincronizado al saltar de un trampolín, solo que no tuvimos la dicha de caer en agua, todo gracias al bulto enorme que había en la entrada. Eran Heat y Nagumo… aún dormidos.

-¿Qué hacen éstos dos aquí tirados como vagabundos? –Preguntó Atsuya, aún en el suelo.-

-Los saqué en la madrugada por insoportables -Mencionó, y luego nos miró.- ¿Saben? Ustedes cuatro tendrían que cortar fragmentos del trofeo del primer lugar en el campeonato de ''Soy desesperante en primera potencia''. –Respondió tranquilo a la vez que se ponía de pie nuevamente.- Claramente son de lo peor.

-¿Y que hay de Kariya Masaki?

-Él sabe comportarse mejor que ustedes, incluso él tuvo la decencia de pedirme que lo llevara a su casa cuando ya no podía más. –Generalizó, fruncí el ceño. No me agradaba que me compararan con alguien, menos con ese niño de pelo verde.-

-Bueno… hubiera sido bueno que sacaras también a Atsuya, me hubieras hecho un gran favor. –Mencioné.-

-Eso dices, mira que los encontré muy abrazados en la noche.

Como si fueran dos costales, Genda arrastraba a mis amigos por las capuchas de sus sudaderas.

-¿Verdad que Afuro fue quien se me encimó? –Alcé la ceja, claro que no era cierto, el ebrio cariñoso por supuesto que era él.-

-No tengo idea, y no me interesa para nada. –Respondió ya fastidiado.-

-¿Por qué nunca hablas a mi favor, Kojiro?

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre, enano.

-Oh cierto, solo David Samford puede ¿verdad?

-¿Samford? ¿El de intercambio? –Pregunté curioso, aunque ya sabía de la existencia del chico. Los extranjeros abundan en la Universidad pero éste era especial por sus habilidades en diferentes deportes. Y para colmo las chicas se la pasaban persiguiéndolo, al igual que los miembros del equipo de fútbol… para que se uniera a ellos.-

-Dejen de hacer preguntas y apresúrense.

-Kojiro. –Canturreaba el menor.-

Yo solo reía al ver los pucheros que Fubukicchi hacía. Eran realmente graciosos, me recordaba a un pequeño niño, aunque era la primera vez que lo pensaba así. Volteé a verlo y me encontré con su mirada. Me regaló por alguna razón una sonrisa que en pocas ocasiones había visto… ¿Una de ternura? No… él era todo, menos tierno. Ciertamente no encontraba el por qué, hace apenas unos minutos estábamos forcejeando en el suelo.

Terminé correspondiendo aquella sonrisa sin importar la razón.

Milagrosamente llegamos a clase, con resaca y todo pero ahí estuvimos.

Después del bendito almuerzo Atsuya y yo fuimos hacia la cancha de soccer, en donde nuestro gran amigo Genda Kojiro se encontraba practicando.

Aún no sabía por qué nos había llamado, le había preguntado minutos antes a Atsuya pero me dijo que no era momento para explicarme.

-¿Nos necesitabas? –Pregunté, iniciando el interrogatorio.-

El castaño dejó de lado la portería y se volvió a nosotros con paso lento, hasta quedar en frente.

-Sí, Atsuya explícale, ya lo habíamos hablado.

El despistado dudó un poco, pensé en que olvidaría todo después del estado en el que se encontraba ayer, mas tomó la palabra segura y decidida.

-Genda quiere que seamos los nuevos delanteros del equipo.

-Ah pensé que sería otra cosa de menos drama… -Y procesé la información.- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no sé jugar fútbol.

-Atsuya dijo otra cosa. Mencionó que jugabas en la preparatoria y que incluso conociste a Shuuya Goenji.

Bien decían que las mentiras tarde o temprano salían a la luz. Quería que alguien llegara y me diera un balonazo a mí en la cabeza para salir disparado hacia los tubos.

-Fue hace mucho –Me excusé.- ya no recuerdo cómo hacerlo así que discúlpenme.

-Al menos tira hacia mí una vez para que recuerdes cómo hacerlo. –Sonrió como un salvaje, un carnívoro al ver a su presa... así era él cuando se trataba de fútbol soccer. Estaba hablando en serio, quería que tirara.-

-Genda… yo no…

-¿Qué te pasa güero? ¿Le temes al balón? –Se burló el menor, odiaba cuando me retaba porque constantemente caía en su juego y hacía de todo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, porque soy mejor que él.-

Ahí iba de nuevo… a lo que me refería. -Claro que no, dame eso. –Fruncí el ceño y le arrebaté el esférico de las manos de golpe. Genda rió, al igual que Fubuki, y como siempre, caí en la trampa.-

-Intenta tirar, vamos. –Se puso en posición, directo a devorar mi tiro.-

Dejé la pelota en el césped y tomé un impulso, lo había visto varias veces como para imitarlo. Corrí y di una patada… no fue como esperaba. El balón salió desviado…fue espantoso, tanto que ni quería ver las reacciones de mis amigos.

-Deja de bromear y patea. –Ordenó Genda.-

¿Broma? ¡Eso me cabreó! Y bastante, corrí de nuevo y pateé con todas mis fuerzas.

En cuanto menos me di cuenta Genda estaba tirado en el césped con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara, Atsuya estaba igual, boquiabierto.

Porque ese tiro fue monstruoso, rápido, incluso venció a Genda Kojiro, el gran capitán del equipo de la Universidad de Tokio a quien nadie le metía gol.

Chasqueó la lengua muy molesto por no haber detenido mi disparo.

-Cabrón… eres impresionante.

_Pero... ¿Qué fue el resplandor dorado que iluminó el balón?_

_¿Aphrodi?_

* * *

_Ya empiezan a venir los capítulos más interesantes. Como pudieron ver en nuestros protagonistas apenas está surgiendo la Química(?), ya se volverán mucho más cercanos a partir de éste capítulo tan extraño que de repente surgió de mi maní-cerebro._

_Tenía que sacar a Sakuma, porque es Sakuma~ claro que (al igual de lo que hice con Hiroto) lo llamaré por su nombre en inglés ''David Samford''. Aún no sé si le emparejaré con Kojiro pero lo que sí es que tendrá influencia en el equipo de fútbol._

_El próximo capítulo será todo un reto para mi, puesto que no estará narrado por Afuro._

_Awns. Se viene el drama, mi especialidad._

_¡Saludos a todos!_

**R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Tenía éste capítulo escrito en una libreta y a pesar de haber tenido tres semanas de vacaciones no me digné a pasarlo a word, me perdí más en el vicio del rol. Así lo digo. Gasté mi inspiración más para eso que para las continuaciones. **

**Sin embargo hoy tenía que hacerlo, pues mañana regresaré a la escuela y seguramente se me irá todo el tiempo haciendo tareas. Me tardé tres horas escribiendo éste capítulo porque... mandé al diablo el que tenía ya hecho y lo volví a hacerlo para que quedara más sentimental. Lo verán cuando lo lean.**

**Narrado por Atsuya. **

* * *

**I'll be with you**

**Chapter 6**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me mecí en éste columpio… noté de inmediato que no estaba como antes. Ahora estaba pintado de color amarillo, yo lo recordaba rojo… era la señal de que el tiempo había pasado. La última vez que jugamos aquí mi hermano y yo teníamos aproximadamente seis y siete años.

El parque estaba totalmente solo y aprovechando eso me trepé al columpio para mecerme un rato como si fuera un niño. El aire estaba muy fresco, me acariciaba el rostro con una suave brisa de otoño. Sonreí al recordar los viejos tiempos en los que los cuatro vivíamos de manera normal como una familia. Solo mamá, papá, Shirou y yo.

No éramos ricos, tampoco famosos o algo por el estilo, mucho menos teníamos una enorme casa con pinos y abetos adornando la entrada. Nuestra casa era de un piso, sencilla y con una puerta de madera, adornada con solo un pequeño árbol de flores de color violeta. Vivíamos en armonía, no teníamos ningún enemigo ni mucho menos razones para hacer uno.

Papá trabajaba de empleado en un banco, mamá trabajaba medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa y nosotros íbamos a una escuela pública. Lo normal, en sí.

Extraño esos tiempos en los que éramos una familia unida…

Y entonces, el accidente pasó.

Si algo me dolió más que nada en el mundo fue la pérdida de mis padres. Tenía solamente ocho años de edad.

No supe todos los detalles por las obvias razones de que era un pequeño niño en ese entonces, pero tenía en cuenta que a mis padres los arrastró una ola gigantesca en su viaje de aniversario a una de las playas de Tailandia.

Ellos eran ejemplares, sin problemas… no merecían morir de esa manera.

De los huérfanos se hizo cargo una amiga de la familia. Pero al cumplir los catorce, Shirou y yo decidimos salirnos de esa casa. Ahí vivía mucha gente y llegamos a sentir que éramos un estorbo. A partir de ahí, mi hermano mayor hizo todo lo posible para sacarnos adelante a los dos, cosa en la que no le fue mucho problema ya que era alguien muy exitoso tanto en sus promedios como en las distintas actividades a las que se dedicaba en su tiempo libre, que en realidad era poco ya que trabajaba, estudiaba y me cuidaba a la vez.

Si tengo a alguien de ejemplo a seguir, ese sería a mi hermano mayor, Fubuki Shirou.

Pero hubo algo extraño, el brillaba como una perfecta gema de hielo. Le ofrecían becas, viajes, dinero y puestos de trabajo demasiados altos para alguien sin experiencia como él. Las razones eran lógicas, era alguien que raramente aparecía, no era tampoco un genio pero era bueno en todo lo que hacía. Desde ahí, sentí que nunca lo iba a alcanzar. Shirou era una gema de cristal brillante y de precio muy alto.

A comparación de él yo solo soy una piedra de granizo, de esas que solo al impactar la tierra se deshacen. Pero comparándome con otras personas, siento que valgo mucho.

Yo no tengo trabajo, vivo solo en un pequeño departamento del distrito de Shibuya. No tengo mascotas y estoy en la escuela más prestigiosa de todo el país gracias a mi apellido y a la carta que mi hermano escribió pidiendo una beca para mí, de otra manera seguramente estaría cantando en bares o qué se yo. No es que me gustara mucho la idea de estar en esa escuela por las influencias de mi hermano, quería intentarlo por mis propios medios pero había una diferencia muy grande, yo soy Atsuya, la oveja negra de los Fubuki.

Soy un vago que solo entró a la Facultad de Letras porque ahí no se toca nunca el tema de los números, el cálculo y mucho menos los dibujos, cosas que destruía aún antes de comenzar a hacerlas. No quería ser contador, ni administrador de empresas, músico ya lo era aunque no reconocido, eso fue algo que me había dejado la escuela primaria y decidí seguirlo, para la escuela secundaria ya había tomado clases de canto y es verdad que en la preparatoria me refugié de solista cantando en un restaurante de tres estrellas por unos cuantos yenes. Pero esa etapa había pasado. En ese ambiente no prosperas si no eres reconocido, yo soy solo un cantante y músico de tiempos libres. Eso muy apenas lo sabían Nagumo, Genda y Heat.

Si algo quiero hacer cuando me gradúe de la Universidad… es escribir _''La historia del ser perfecto''_; mi propia biografía, expresar las cosas por las que he pasado. Decirle al mundo que no soy lo mismo que Shirou mediante letras. Quiero que mi propio hermano la lea y comprenda que a pesar de todo me dolió que se alejara de mi y me dejara completamente solo en Japón.

Entiendo que él de igual manera debía independizarse, hacer algo de su vida. Debía brillar en otras partes y eso lo tengo muy en cuenta, está bien.

Pero de un día para otro me mencionó ''Me voy a Londres, me dieron una beca para estudiar Turismo''. Eso, no era del todo agradable, pasé esa noche llorando mientras pensaba en que me quedaría solo, sin nadie en la casa.

Quiso remediarlo regalándome un departamento. ¿Pero de qué sirve tener uno si ni un triste perro te mueve la cola cuando llegas de la escuela o de donde quiera que hayas estado?

Solo me queda el recuerdo de este parque y este columpio, cuando él y yo jugábamos, cuando éramos muy unidos… cuando nuestros padres estaban aún con vida llamándonos desde el automóvil: _''Ya chicos, es muy tarde, vamos a cenar''._

Qué tiempos aquellos en los que solo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

No sabíamos de la existencia de Goenji Shuuya, ni de Xavier Foster, esos dos siempre fueron su distracción, solo espero que éste último le esté tratando bien o de otra manera voy volando a Londres en un Unicornio con una bandera de Japón en la mano y en la otra una catana preparada con un buen filo directo a perforarle el corazón a ese jodido pelirrojo.

Bien mi madre nos lo decía _''Algún día crecerán''_, ahora mírenme aquí columpiándome solo a las once y algo de la noche con estúpidas lágrimas corriendo sobre mis mejillas. Por eso no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, cada vez que lo hago termino así, llorando como el pequeño niño de ocho años que acaba de perder a sus padres en un Tsunami… como el niño que era hace casi trece años. Todo mientras mi lindo hermano ha de estar durmiendo en brazos de ese hombre, siendo amado todos los días mientras yo lo hago en donde caiga, en mi cama o a veces en el sofá después de tocar un poco la guitarra.

_''Deberías buscar a una chica a quien darle cariño, hermanito. ''_ Eso me había dicho el muy idiota hace unos días, un sábado a mediodía como era de costumbre. No es que necesitara de una, yo puedo estar perfectamente bien sin ninguna novia.

Sin embargo cada vez que pienso en salir con alguien… él se me viene a la mente. Era verdad que desde antes de saber su nombre, me interesé en él.

-Terumi Afuro.

Debería confesarte que desde que subiste a la estación del tren subterráneo con destino a la Universidad en el primer día de clases, me llamaste la atención. Tenías una mirada retadora, capaz de hacer que cualquiera que cruzara sus ojos con los tuyos se estremeciera en el contacto.

Ojos como los tuyos no se ven a diario, eran como dos rubíes. Tú también eres una gema que vale mucho.

-Al menos para mí.

Tanto que comencé a recordar qué es lo que me llevó a salir de mi departamento tan tarde, bajé del juego y tomé la maleta negra entre mis manos.

Después de media hora viajando en un autobús, bajé en la parada más cercana al edificio de departamentos lujosos. Él decía que no eran de esa categoría, pero comparando mi casa con la de él, la mía era apenas un poco de menos de la mitad del suyo.

Miré el reloj de mi teléfono celular, ya eran las doce. Rezaba para que estuviera despierto, aunque seguramente sería difícil ya que últimamente Genda Kojiro nos ha estado sobreexplotando como delanteros de su equipo. No solo éramos nosotros dos, en la alineación delantera trabajamos tres: nosotros y David Samford. Es difícil seguirle el paso al chico, es demasiado rápido y profesional. Me sorprende que no sea engreído como los otros extranjeros del equipo, el es… buen chico, y al parecer se lleva bien con mi_ nana_ Genda.

Después de esperar hasta el piso número siete en el elevador caminé un pasillo hasta encontrar su puerta. Para mi fortuna se veían luces encendidas desde su ventana. Por alguna razón me encontré un poco nervioso por lo que haría en unos momentos, toqué el timbre y esperé a que él saliera.

En menos de un minuto se encontraba frente a mí el idiota de Afuro.

-¿Atsuya? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es media noche.

Rodeé los ojos e ignoré la pregunta. –Yo… ¿Puedo pasar? Hace frío aquí afuera.

-Qué extraño, tú nunca pides permiso para pasar. –Sonrió.-

Afuro se hizo a un lado para dejarme caminar hasta el interior de su cálido hogar. Aunque su departamento fuera casi el triple que el mío y también viviera solo… tenía un ambiente mucho menos solitario.

Esperé a que se sentara en el sofá para comenzar a hablar.

-Bien, estás muy raro.

-Cállate idiota. N-no estoy raro.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿A qué vienes? Si es por tarea déjame recordarte que solo era llenar la carpeta del nuevo club con partituras del instrumento que escogiste.

Si no me lo hubiera recordado, llegando a mi casa dormiría como un oso sin hacer la tarea.

-No vine por la tarea, ya la hice. –Dije en un tono de voz agrandado.-

-Es mentira.

-Bien, me atrapaste.

-¿Entonces si venías por eso? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado adornando su rostro.-

-Déjame hablar imbécil… yo… -Me costaba decirle esto como no tenían una idea, sentí un calor en mis mejillas al tiempo que le extendía con los brazos la pequeña maleta negra.- Feliz… cumpleaños.

El silencio que invadió la sala se hizo eterno, a pesar de que solo unos cuantos segundos habían pasado después de que lo felicité nada se escuchó mas que el sonido del aire acondicionado encendido. No quería ni ver la expresión de Afuro, tal vez me estaba tomando como un idiota.

-Atsuya… ¿Viniste desde tu casa a éstas horas solo para felicitarme?

Cuando subí la vista no podía creer lo que veía, lo noté… feliz.

-Solo toma esto… y ya…

-¿Una maleta? –La cogió con sus manos mientras sonreía.- Qué original.

-Lo que encuentres dentro es tuyo.

-No debiste molestarte en traerme un obsequio.

Si algo me había sorprendido más que su sonrisa, fue la manera en que me acarició el cabello por un momento. Si hubiera sido otra persona quien lo hiciera, seguramente lo hubiera golpeado, pero ese tacto me recordó a los días de tormenta cuando no podía dormir por miedo al sonido de los truenos, y Shirou me acariciaba hasta que me quedara dormido. Esa imagen se apareció en mi cabeza durante su tacto… pero esto era algo diferente, no era mi hermano, era mi amigo.

Cuando retiró su mano de mi cabeza, sacó de la maleta una caja negra que miraba todos los días sobre el baúl de mi habitación. Nunca pensé en darle algo tan preciado para mí, pero él lo merece, y no me duele que él lo tenga.

En cuanto abrió la caja su expresión lo dijo todo. Estaba entre maravillado y sorprendido ante lo que miraban sus ojos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y de eso me di cuenta, de alguna manera se veía adorable… ¿Eh? No, no quise pensar eso.

-Tú… yo no puedo aceptar esto… tú me dijiste…

-Que era un recuerdo de mi infancia, si.

-Entonces ¿Por qué regalarlo?

-Porque eres parte de mi presente y quiero que tengas algo de mi pasado, eres… mi amigo especial.

¿De dónde había sacado esas palabras tan jodidamente ñoñas? Me quería morder la lengua después de decir tremenda cursilería.

-Aún creía que me odiabas. –Rió.-

-Te odio a veces, pero te estimo más de lo que te odio. –Le dediqué una sonrisa.-

-Atsuya… solo aceptaré esto con una condición.

Rodeé los ojos fastidiado, odio que la gente me condicione, principalmente cuando era el mismo Afuro quien lo hacía.

-Ya, suelta. ¿Qué carajo quieres ahora?

-Que me enseñes a tocarlo.

-Soy todo un maestro, no puedo negarme a tu petición.

-Trato hecho, Fubukicchi.

Instrumentos tenía varios de cuando me metí en la música, incluyendo violines, pero el que le acababa de regalar era el que más significado tiene para mi.

Apuesto que nunca pensó que le regalaría mi violín más preciado.

* * *

_-Atsuya ¿Te inscribirás en el club de música de la Facultad?_

_-Es obligatorio, se nota que no pusiste atención._

_-Me lo dice quien estaba ocupado dibujando gatos en las páginas del libro de literatura._

_-Pero escuché, carajo._

_-Bueno ¿Qué instrumento elegirás?_

_-Sé tocar violín, supongo que me iré por ese. _

_-¿Enserio tocas violín?_

_-Claro, no es algo que hago a menudo pero cuando estaba en la primaria tenía clases de música y mi madre me regaló un violín para que me enseñara a tocarlo ahí._

_-Ya veo... de ti no lo esperaba, a mi me encantaría aprender a tocarlo, por eso hace un par de años intenté entrar a la Facultad de música, para ser violinista. Pero… ya sabes lo que sucedió._

_-Sí, te entiendo, en mi también hay una afición por la música pero… lo considero más un simple hobbie._

_-De igual manera, pues yo escogeré sin duda el violín. Amo su sonido. _

_-Se nota que si, estás muy entusiasmado._

_-Sí, pero para eso debería conseguir uno. _

_-Tal vez alguien te regale uno en tu cumpleaños… ¿Falta poco verdad?_

_-Ah… si, pero lo único que creo recibir en mi cumpleaños es un balonazo en el trasero de parte de Genda y Samford, no he ido a entrenar en dos días. _

_-¿Qué esperas? Vamos ya antes de que se tripliquen los balonazos._

* * *

Aunque ya se lo había mencionado indirectamente hace unos días.

Esa tarde me inscribí en el club de música como pianista, era uno de los instrumentos que no sé tocar.

El tomó maravillado el instrumento de color blanco, intacto a pesar de los años que tenía. Lo tocaba como si sus pies tocaran al balón, como algo tan preciado y apasionado a la vez. Quién diría que alguien tan sensible se encontraba bajo esa personalidad egocentrista… comienzo a pensar que no somos tan iguales.

_El es como un ángel, yo sería más bien como un demonio._

¿Qué pasaría si nos llegáramos a… unir?

Mi nombre es Fubuki Atsuya, tengo veintiún años de edad. Soy estudiante de primer grado de Literatura en la Universidad de Tokio, soy músico en mis tiempos libres. Vivo en un pequeño departamento del distrito de Shibuya.

Mi obsesión es la perfección a pesar de tener en cuenta que no lo soy ni lo seré, yo no brillo como mi hermano. Vivo solo desde hace tres años y medio y bebo vodka desde los dieciséis. No fumo, pero canto cada vez que quiero desahogarme. No seré empresario y en mi vida usaré un traje elegante.

Yo soy diferente a Fubuki Shirou. He dicho.

Lo peor de mí: Creo que estoy enamorado.

* * *

_Mi cerebro está completamente seco después de ésta actualización._

_El próximo capítulo será el más largo y dramático, todas las dudas sobre eso de las vidas palabras se van a aclarar por fin._

_Vendrá narrado por Haruya, para que sigan extrañando a Afuro. _

_No sé cuando actualizaré, pero un día tendré que hacerlo._

_Saludos. _

**R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayer en la noche no actualicé los fics porque la página estaba mariconeando. Y debí comenzar a transcribirlo desde temprano... _''debí''_ (comencé a escribir a las siete aproximadamente y terminé casi a las once). En fin... creo que la espera valdrá la pena para ustedes ya que les traje un verdadero monstruo de más de 4200 palabras, capítulo entretenido en el que se ve la historia de Haruya, quien próximamente se estará enterando de muchas cosas sobre Afuro. (Por cierto, solo es la mitad de lo que escribí en mi libreta, la próxima semana subiré lo que resta~).**

**Ya no vuelvo a quedarme viendo la Saga de Hades -Saint Seiya- (para fangirlear con Aioria de Leo y llorar la muerte de Shaka) sin antes haber actualizado. Mil disculpas.**

**Disfruten del fic.**

* * *

**I'll be with you**

**Chapter VII**

Confieso que desde hace unos días mi rutina diaria ha estado cambiando, es algo que no puedo explicar sin que piensen que me estoy volviendo loco. Es algo que me persigue cada noche sin excepción desde esta misma semana, y eso que ni siquiera es la de exámenes, (que es cuando generalmente tiendo a atragantarme más de tres tazas de café negro sin una pizca de azúcar para durar el tiempo suficiente concentrado estudiando) me agobia, me sofoca.

Cada noche cuando estoy dormido siento que alguien me está observando a un lado de pie, clavando la mirada en mi propio rostro. Y despierto… no hay nadie ahí más que mi propio espejo. Desde la primera vez que me sucedió decidí tapar ese trozo de vidrio del mal con una sábana antes de dormir. Tal vez lo más tétrico que me ha sucedido en el transcurso de la semana fue aquel sueño… y esa caricia en mi rostro que me hizo volver a la realidad despertando. Esa vez giré mi cabeza buscando al dueño de esa mano suave que se posó sobre mi mejilla, esperando a encontrar aunque sea una cucaracha ahí pegada y no… no había absolutamente nadie (para ese entonces mi espejo estaba totalmente tapado).

Apenas lo recuerdo y mis manos comienzan a sudar, a temblar. En verdad jamás me había asustado de esta manera y eso que solo llevo una semana teniendo pesadillas, una semana de sentir angustia apenas me recuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos.

Cuando duermo, siento una tristeza cerrar mi garganta, como cuando tienes ganas de llorar y lo aguantas para que nadie te vea pero ahí sigue. Me hace sudar frío. Tampoco se me hace posible llegar corriendo a la Universidad con el pan tostado en la boca como era de costumbre, porque ni siquiera me da hambre en las mañanas.

Es molesto, aún más que las ojeras moradas que se me han hecho en los párpados inferiores a consecuencia de dormir y no descansar nada.

Heat me dijo ayer que debería ir al doctor. Es un idiota, le platiqué mi situación y solo se le ocurrió eso. De algún modo, si fuera con un doctor en este caso ¿Qué le diría? ¿Me acosa un fantasma por las noches? Se reiría, y me diría ¿Viste _Paranormal Activity_ antes de dormir? Y después soltaría otra risa… y yo le daría un tierno madrazo en la cara marca Haruya, porque no juego ¡En verdad estoy asustado! Al punto. La idea del doctor queda totalmente descartada.

Al salir de clases, Atsuya y Aphrodi (quienes al parecer han estado más cercanos de lo normal y no tanto por el equipo de fútbol… y tampoco quiero pensar en lo que Kariya Masaki me dijo: _''Es porque se gustan, pero no lo dicen por orgullo'_'. Da miedo, aún más que mi último sueño… y entonces recuerdo ¿Qué sabe un niño de quince años del amor? … ¿Qué hago yo juntándome con él? Si el tiene una relación de odio-amor con su querido ''sempai'' de la secundaria no significa que todo mundo tenga una y sepa explicarlo) se fueron con Genda hacia la cancha casi a rastras. Al parecer el entrenamiento era muy pesado y no tenían tiempo de hacer otra cosa en las tardes, tengo entendido que se acerca un torneo y tendrán un partido contra los vecinos de la Universidad de Waseda pronto. Pero eso es otra cosa, a donde quería llegar era a que si esos tres no iban conmigo al rock bar y Heat tampoco (se quedó terminando un proyecto con su equipo de ñoñas del club de ortografía) entonces tendría tiempo de ver a la_ ''Reina''_. De solo pensarlo sonreí.

En un edificio comercial cerca de los alrededores en donde vivo, hay un local al cual acudo cada que quiero hacerle algo a mi cuerpo._ ''El Astro''_, ahí trabaja una amiga de la infancia. Es un lugar pequeño pero higiénico, con buen ambiente, música excepcional, es económico y la dama que atendía… mi amiga… cielo santo, era un deleite el solo verla. Quiero jugar al papá y a la mamá con ella como solíamos hacerlo a los cinco años.

Volviendo a la realidad, me trata como una mierda. Y no entiendo por qué. No creo que se haya enojado por haberle dicho a su ex novio que salía conmigo, para que la dejara y por consiguiente… quedarme con ella. Quiero pensar que esa bofetada que me dio el día siguiente fue de juego. No me odia… creo.

Cuando entré al local sonó una campana, me quedé admirando las piezas del mostrador para elegir una con la vista, uno que se me viera bien. Luego salió esa mujer de la que hablo, vestida para matar pasiones. Blusa de tirantes negra, pantalón de una especie de charol ajustado a sus bellas proporciones de piernas, adornando su cadera con un cinto de estoperoles y una hebilla de calavera en tono plata, por último tenía unas botas muy al estilo gótico con una bandera de Reino Unido. Sonreí al verla, ella bufó molesta y se dio la vuelta hacia detrás de la pared que separaba al mostrador de su lugar de trabajo. Tomé la pieza que me gustó y la seguí.

Si se preguntan en donde carajo estoy, les respondo… en un local de tatuajes y perforaciones.

Me senté en una silla muy parecida a las que los odontólogos usan para sacar muelas y hacer sufrir un poco a los pacientes con la limpieza y endodoncia. Ella se posa frente a mí y me arrebata el arete que tomé del mostrador, no parecía nada amigable. Aunque me puse a pensar… ¿Cuándo ha estado amable conmigo? Al menos después de que ''metí la pata'' como me ha dicho antes. Mi vista se centró en su nuevo tatuaje, un dragón negro que le comenzaba en el hombro desde la cola, terminando con la cabeza a la mitad de su cuello. Muy al estilo oriental, estaba a punto de preguntar quién se lo había hecho pero su cara en verdad… parecía que quería matarme. O es uno de ''esos días'' de las mujeres, o debo resignarme… me odia. Lo peor de todo es que quería hablar.

-Pensé que te gustaría verme. –Mencioné, aunque fue estúpido de mi parte. Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de disgusto.- ¿Qué pasa Queen? ¿Ha sido un mal día?

Si las miradas tuvieran el poder de matar, ya estaría muerto desde el día en que se me ocurrió interceptar al idiota de su ex novio en el tren subterráneo. Cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño. –Sí, un mal día. Le acabo de rogar a los ángeles que me llegara un buen cliente y te apareciste por la puerta. –Altanera y sincera, características de su bella persona, Queen Yagami era perfecta, y su cabello bicolor (azul cielo y blanco nube) nunca dejaba de llamarme la atención. -¿Qué quieres ahora, Nagumo?

No pude evitar reírme un poco; sus ojos azules del tono zafiro siempre me recordaban al famoso collar _''El corazón del mar''_ que salía en la película _''Titanic''_, incluso llegué a llamarle Rose de cariño, y me golpeaba cuando decía que yo era Jack. _''Si tu fueras Jack y yo Rose, yo misma te hubiera tirado de la popa del barco en la escena del intento de suicidio, estúpido. ''_ Ah… y por eso dejé de llamarle así. Ahora me estaba mirando con desprecio. Respodí su pregunta. –Ser tu cliente, a la próxima que le pidas favores a los angelitos especifica a qué tipo de cliente quieres para que no te lleves una sorpresa.

-Créeme, no eres de mi agrado, tal vez tengas razón. –Chasqueó la lengua.- Debí decirles que quería al amigo tuyo que vino ayer.

-¿Eh? ¿Fubukicchi? –Levanté una ceja en señal de extrañes, no le observé ninguna perforación nueva, además siempre me pedía que lo acompañara.-

-Ah no, ese cabello de chicle es igual o más imbécil que tú. Deberían ir a un concurso de los más insoportables del mundo, ganarían premio nobel.

-Genda piensa lo mismo, deberías salir con él. –Rodeó los ojos y me pareció verla apretar los puños. Estrategia número dos: cambiar de tema antes de que me mande cien kilómetros afuera de una patada... practica karate. -¿Entonces cómo era ese amigo?

-Lindo, afeminado, rostro exquisito, alto, rubio, ojos rojos y de buen cuerpo. Vestía como licenciado. –Suspiró.- Amable y misterioso. –Al ver su cara, quería ser _la rubia,_ lo envidio por llamar la atención de Queen. Al decir esto se colocó un tapabocas y un par de guantes de látex recién abiertos de una bolsa estéril. Sacó una aguja especial, el arete que me había cautivado desde que llegué (una espiral plateada, con un pico en cada borde) y roció ambas cosas con un líquido desinfectante. - Vino a hacerse un tatuaje.

Si tuviera algo en la boca seguramente lo había escupido. – ¿Qué coña? ¿Él tatuarse? -Ni siquiera yo me he hecho algo parecido y de repente la rubiecilla que tenía como amigo desde hace un año y medio aproximadamente, llegaba al Astro con mi chica a tatuarse. No se veía como alguien interesado. De hecho siempre terminaba regañándonos a mí y a Fubukicchi cada vez que nos colocamos un nuevo piercing. – ¿Qué se tatuó y en donde, linda?

-Un '' ¿qué te importa?'' y '' vete al diablo'' en el trasero.

-También te amo, chiquita. –Le dediqué una sonrisa tan cautivadora que hasta _Lena Katina_ suspiraría al ver.-

-No me hables así, estúpido. –Ordenó demandante amenazando con la aguja, se sentó a mi lado. Con una de sus manos me retiró el cabello de la oreja (casi a jalones) mientras que con ayuda de unas pinzas limpiaba mi piel con una torunda de algodón hasta dejar esa parte estéril.-

Tomó aquella aguja, entrecerré los ojos no por saber que me dolería. La verdad tenía otros tres aretes en el cuerpo y el miedo se me quitó en cuanto me puse el primero a los dieciocho. El del labio, medio año después llegó el de la oreja derecha (área del lóbulo), luego de tres meses otro en la misma oreja. En el cartílago me hice un industrial. Ceja izquierda, apenas hace dos semanas. Y ahora mi cartílago de la oreja izquierda quería verse de igual manera que la otra, pero no vuelvo a ponerme un industrial porque duele demasiado, así que uno sencillo basta.

El pinchazo llegó y un crujido retumbó en mi cabeza. Sentí el frío del metal atravesar de un lado a otro el cartílago superior de mi oreja izquierda, quitó la aguja y lo reemplazó rápidamente por el arete.

-Deja el dinero en el mostrador cuando te vallas. –Me dijo mientras se retiraba los guantes y bajaba su tapabocas hasta dejarlo en el cuello. Ya ni tenía la descencia de prestarme un espejo. – ¿Qué me ves Nagumo? Ya lárgate.

-Tengo una duda… ¿Qué se tatuó Afuro? –Pregunté con curiosidad, intenté ser caballeroso y le sonreí. Queen desvió la mirada hacia un papel de los que usaba para diseñar, entendí el mensaje. Ya de pie me dirigí hacia la mesa y tomé dicho papel en mis manos. Me quedé maravillado, ese era un excelente trabajo digno de ella. Para ser solo un diseño, esas alas de ángel eran perfectas, bien dibujadas desde el nacimiento hasta cada hebra de las plumas. Si este era el tamaño, seguramente le cubrirían toda la espalda. – ¿Es en serio? –Debería darle una patada al cabrón ¡Quería ver cómo le dibujaban tal majestuosidad en el cuerpo! -

-Si, no miento. Igual de ese tamaño, serán varias cesiones. –Suspiró.- Si me disculpas… tengo que preparar las cosas para que tu amigo venga en un rato más, le toca la segunda cesión. Ahora… lárgate rey.

-¿No puedo ver ni un poquito?

-No.

-Pero…

-¡Vete de aquí!

Reí de lado. Me había llamado rey…_ ''Rey del cinismo''_, ese era mi título según ella, pero en verdad me agradaba como se escuchaba en su voz grave y femenina a la vez.

Después de dejarle un billete en el mostrador, salí del local.

En verdad no me gustaría tenerla de novia, es demasiado agresiva. El mentado ex novio tendría que agradecerme de lo que lo salvé, algún día.

* * *

El haberme distraído un rato había hecho olvidar las cosas extrañas que me ocurrían de repente. Sin embargo, como era temporal… mi mente estaba volviendo a recordar las pesadillas que me asechaban como tres leones hambrientos a una cebra.

Me acorralan, me pesan, me intimidan.

Llegué a un parque y me senté en una banca solitaria, aislada de aquellas personas que paseaban en el atardecer, que por cierto era hermoso. Colorido de gamas rosas y anaranjadas que me bañaban en un momento tranquilizante. El astro rey se estaba ocultando poco a poco, ya eran las siete de la noche.

De repente en mi pensamiento me pude observar dormir. Mi garganta se llenó de un ácido que me estaba quemando la tráquea horrible, tuve que provocarme una tos de unos cinco minutos para quitarme aquella sensación que me inundaba poco a poco. ¿Por qué ahora y por qué a mi? Ni siquiera estoy dormido y esa imagen no se me quita de la cabeza. Entonces… abro los ojos de nuevo y me encuentro sentado en la banca mirando el cielo. Nada había cambiado. La garganta se me había aclarado. Sin embargo… mi frente emanaba un sudor helado como el que goteaba cuando me despertaba. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis dos manos y la agaché mirando al piso. Estaba siendo dañado de la peor manera. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Las pesadillas no eran el problema, si no la manera en que las vivía cada noche, en carne viva. Las sentía tan reales que en dos ocasiones amanecí con lágrimas en los ojos.

El lunes soñé que caía hacia un acantilado sin fin… horas de caída libre esperando a morir impactado contra el agua. Sin esperar a que el agua me salve, en realidad por la velocidad en la que iba podría jurar que sentiría el dolor como si de cemento se tratase. El martes tuve la mala fortuna de recibir un balazo en el pecho, en lugar de morir de manera instantánea sentía como mi corazón reventaba en mi interior… dolía.

El miércoles me ahogaba en el mar, mis pulmones comenzaban a recibir líquido hasta que alguien cuya piel morena y radiante se bañaba en el sol, me rescató. Nunca observé su rostro ni nada… estaba más concentrado en recuperar la respiración. Me llevó a la costa y se posó encima de mí a darme auxilio, me acarició la mejilla y desperté. ¿Por qué? Porque no solo en el sueño sentí esa mano… en verdad la había sentido. Llevo mi mano a mi mejilla helada.

El jueves… oh, no quiero recordar eso. Fue lo más terrorífico que he soñado en toda mi vida, aún mucho peor que la vez de los títeres en Tokyo. Derrumbé unas cajas en una bodega jugando al soccer y al abrirse se tiraron más de veinte títeres horrendos a mí alrededor. Salí corriendo esa vez… pero esto si fue escalofriante. El jueves me perseguían demonios de cuerpos amorfos, con cabeza de cabra volteada al revés con el hocico en donde deberían ir los cuernos y viceversa. Eran aproximadamente cinco, y su líder, uno más grande y con cabeza de caballo también volteada… terminó por atraparme y me degolló sin más. Lo peor es que no morí incluso cuando me desprendió la cabeza. De echo… miré mi cuerpo desangrase desde el punto en donde mi cabeza estaba tirada… lejos de ahí. Eso fue ayer… hoy desperté llorando en mi cama.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba temblando otra vez. De algún modo esa imagen de los demonios llegó a mi cabeza de nuevo y me hizo estremecer, no quería soñar algo así de nuevo. Pero contradiciendo, los sueños van haciéndose más terroríficos mientras pasan los días. Comenzando por el sueño del lunes al del jueves, ya saben cual fue el que más me asustó.

Y entonces… volvió esa imagen, el demonio cabeza de caballo iba caminando directo hacia mí con un objeto enorme parecido a una hoz pero no arqueada, recta. Oxidada, llena de sangre seca de arterias y cabellos de humanos víctimas de su maldad. El aroma a cadáver se impregnó en mi olfato, mí alrededor se comenzó a distorsionar llevándome de nuevo al lugar en donde me estaban persiguiendo anteriormente esos entes diabólicos. Era como un castillo francés iluminado por luz roja tenue y ambientada por una música de órgano tétrica. Hacía calor, tanto que me hacía transpirar. No, esto no, que no siga… el demonio camina hacia mí y no se detiene.

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? –La voz de un hombre me llama a lo lejos, pero no puedo ver otra cosa más que las paredes fangosas del lugar.-

Quería salir de aquí, sabía que era solo una ilusión, parte de mi cabeza pero ¿Y si abría los ojos y seguía ahí? … De solo pensarlo grité para mi mismo.

-Hey... tranquilo. –Ahora sentí que me movieron los hombros ¡Pero no hay nadie a mi alrededor! Me sobresalto, me asusto al ver aún más cerca a ese ente y salgo corriendo, pero a medida que lo hago pareciera que el pasillo se hace más largo. Mi garganta se desgarra.-

-¡No, vete ya… no me mates! –Grité esperando a que esa cosa dejara de perseguirme, pero no lo hace. Me ignora y clava sus ojos en mi rostro.-

-¡Oye! –Esa voz sigue escuchándose como un eco que se lleva el viento, y no veo a nadie, no tengo esperanzas. Esa cosa va a degollarme otra vez.-

Y se acerca más a mi, yo me hago más lento… él está muy cerca y levanta su arma sedienta de sangre. -¡Aleja eso de mi! ¡Ayuda!

-No hay nada aquí ¡Tranquilízate! –Esa persona que me habla suena preocupada y no lo veo, no hay nada. Quiero gritar más y no puedo… comienzo a toser sangre.-

-No… -Apenas logro mencionar. En un parpadeo esa cosa estaba frente a mi… caigo de la impresión.-

-¡Abre los ojos! -¿Abrirlos? ¿Es un sueño? Y entonces siento que el metal está muy cerca de rebanarme la cabeza otra vez.-

-¡Joder lárgate y déjame en paz! –Sacudí la cabeza, estoy harto…- Ya mátame pero déjame en paz… ya no quiero esto… -Sentí mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, impactando en el suelo. Eran rojo carmín, también sangre… estaba llorando sangre.-

Un grito me hizo volver a la realidad… no podía creerlo. -¡Haruya! –Solo bastó ese zarandeo y esa voz desconocida para regresar a donde estaba antes de ser atrapado en una pesadilla. No sonaba a Fubukicchi… no era tan grave su voz. Tampoco a Afuro, el debía estar en el Astro, Genda tampoco ya que salía con Samford después del entrenamiento. Heat habla más o menos parecido, pero más cantado. Y esta voz tenía un aire tranquilizador… Abrí los ojos poco a poco. A mi vista nublada por las lágrimas se encontraba el piso de cemento, las patas de la banca. ¿Quién estaba a mi lado? No quería mirar… estaba muy avergonzado, soñé despierto. Seguramente me está viendo llorar.

-¿Quién… eres? –Pregunté sin mirar a la persona que estaba a mi lado ahí, tomándome de los hombros. Intenté recuperar la respiración, aún se movía el piso bajo mis pies por el mareo. Solo pude distinguir a mi izquierda un tenis blanco con franjas rojas y un pantalón de vestir en color gris. No eran míos…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente durante treinta segundos eternos. -Yo… debo irme. –... fui soltado de inmediato y sentí que se puso de pie. Sabe mi nombre ¿Y se va sin decirme nada? Claro que no, ahora me iba a decir como es que sabe mi nombre, no es que tuviera un gafete como los que trabajaban vendiendo hamburguesas en el Mc Donald's.

-Oi… -Llamé, observé detenidamente su espalda. Camisa roja de vestir arremangada, su piel casi morena era destellante ante la poca luz que le quedaba al día, oh, en verdad había pasado un buen rato… en unos minutos se oculta el sol por completo. No es cierto. Incluso ya estaba nublado.

A simple vista no lo conocía, no. Estoy seguro que en mi vida lo había visto antes. Decidí detenerlo, no suelo hacerlo pero algo me dice que el sabe algo que yo no sé. ¿Qué era eso? No tengo idea. Tambaleé un poco pero logré incorporarme, no podía dejar ir a ese chico de cabellos albinos y alborotados.

Y me invade la tristeza por algún motivo… apresuro mi paso. Es como si ya lo hubiera dejado ir antes.

Ese sentimiento de angustia y melancolía con el que me iba a dormir, con el que amanecía también… lo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos aún más fuerte al ver como ese desconocido intenta irse. No era normal… si fuera un desconocido me daría igual que lo atropellaran al cruzar la calle aún cuando me hizo despertar, pero en cambio lo estaba persiguiendo porque quiero verlo. Siento mi corazón quebrarse.

Es delgado y no más alto que yo, no es de la escuela. Estoy seguro.

Y no se por qué mi garganta está sintiendo una terrible presión, a parte no quiero que el se vaya, de solo pensar en no volverlo a ver me traía más lágrimas de las que he derramado. Lo peor es que no lo conozco…

Una lágrima traicionera salió de mi ojo derecho como si en verdad me importara ese chico, resbaló por mi mejilla dejando un rastro de humedad. Se impactó contra el piso, pude escucharla. Todo esto mientras lo observaba dar pasos en la dirección contraria

Apreté mis dientes, los puños ¡No entiendo nada! Y comenzó a llover.

Decidí mandar todo al diablo, mi orgullo, mi extrañes, mi cabeza confundida, por una vez en mi vida me sentí realmente inspirado al ver a una persona. Necesito hablarle, preguntarle su nombre y como es que sabe el mío. Me tenía intrigado, quiero ver su rostro. Me conformo con escuchar su voz una vez más.

Corrí tras él sin pensarlo más, importándome poco el hecho de mojarme más rápido, lo más importante para mi en esos momentos era claramente saber la identidad del chico. Mi corazón dio un latido que resonó por todo mi cuerpo, logré escucharlo incluso con mi oído. Él caminaba lento y sin una sombrilla a comparación de las personas del parque que comenzaban a irse cubriéndose de las gruesas gotas de agua.

Cuando finalmente lo alcancé, lo tomé de la mano. Luego el se giró hacia mi lentamente. Ojos grandes de color aguamarina, brillantes como un cuarzo y me recordaban al mismo mar, profundo y tranquilo. Eran misteriosos tanto como él mismo a mi parecer. Sus cejas arqueadas me mostraban la misma angustia que yo sentía, como si nuestros sentimientos estuvieran sincronizados. ¿Pero cómo podrían sincronizarse dos desconocidos?

Su rostro, mojado por las gotas de lluvia parecía sacado de una de esas películas de Hollywood. No es que fuera homosexual, pero en realidad es demasiado atractivo… tanto que me hizo sonrojar. ¡Joder, yo no soy gay! Sin embargo, no le quita lo hermoso que es.

Tenía piel bronceada que hacía un perfecto contraste con su cabello blanco, brillante. Él era espectacular en todos los sentidos. Miró mi rostro con detenimiento, queriendo buscar algo en mi mirada, y entonces me di cuenta que yo mismo estaba llorando… y yo no lloraba frente a alguien, me hacía sentir débil.

Creía tener los ojos rojos. De hecho me ardían y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me puse a llorar como una nena frente a alguien como él. Tal vez por eso tenía esa expresión de preocupación, después de todo me había visto mal. En mi faceta paranoica que ni yo mismo pensé que iba a tener algún día gracias a las pesadillas. Tampoco había llorado frente a alguien antes, ni siquiera con Shigeto Atsuishi, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, siento frío en todo mi cuerpo. Pero no un frío abrazador que te congela por dentro, si no uno que te hace tener un cosquilleo.

Entonces lo miro completo y me dan unas enormes ganas de protegerlo. Se ve frágil y está a punto de quebrarse… _siento como si ya lo hubiera perdido y no quisiera volverlo a hacer._

Simplemente lo atraje hacia mi con una mano posando en su cintura, con la otra libre lo tomé de la nuca, enredé sus cabellos entre mis dedos… y lo abracé, lo abracé como si se tratara de lo más preciado que tengo. Como si fuera la persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. El tembló pero no tardó en corresponder. Sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, posó su rostro en mi pecho escondiendo sus lágrimas. Sus sollozos fueron audibles para mí a pesar de todo, a pesar del sonido de la lluvia. Puedo escucharlo… está junto a mi, su corazón late con la misma velocidad que el mío. Lloro junto a él sin importarme nada, solo quiero que sepa que estoy ahí a su lado.

-No llores...

-Haruya… -Pronunció mi nombre, entrecortado por los sollozos.- Haruya… esto no puede ser… -Claramente no entendía a lo que se refería, sin embargo eso solo me hizo que lo abrazara con más fuerza pero no al punto de estrujarlo, que sintiera mi calidez bajo esta lluvia.-

-¿Quién eres…? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No puedes saberlo hasta que hablemos bien. –Se apartó un poco de mi y tomó mi rostro con sus manos frías, mirándome directamente. Sonrió.- Me alegra mucho… verte de nuevo, amor.

Como si mi cuerpo actuara solo… acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé como a nadie he besado en mi vida. Emitiendo sentimientos que ni yo mismo pensé que tenía por alguien. Estoy confundido, pero a la vez mi corazón se derrite en ese beso.

Me aferro al la frase ''No conocemos gente por casualidad''.

_¿Será ésto obre del hilo rojo del destino?_

* * *

_Ah, el amor. El próximo capítulo es de revolución, se verá como termina la historia de Haruya y algunos secretos ocultos en Suzuno (porque todos saben que es Suzuno con quien se acaba de reencontrar (?) nuestro querido pelirrojo). Y de igual manera, sobre Afuro._

_He practicado para cambiar mi forma de narración, he leído mucho este tiempo para guiarme, espero haber mejorado. Me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber... y si sigo igual, también. :3_

_Shizuka-san, Lexiton, y a todos los seguidores de mi humilde historia, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por seguirme como escritora novata._

**R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me puse mis moños y ¿Adivinen qué? retomaré el encuentro de Nagumo y Fuusuke hasta el próximo capítulo porque siempre no quiero entrar en dramas todavía y se me dio por regalarles un capítulo muy mono con la aparición del ex amor de Terumi, no le había puesto un pasado amoroso y creo que merecía uno, no estaba planeado pero uno se emociona y bleh, salen las cosas. **

**Ésto es AfuroAtsu señores~ amé escribirlo y sé que me amarán mucho como yo los amo a ustedes.**

**Disfrútenlo mucho.**

* * *

**I'll be with you**

**Capítulo 8**

_En un mundo donde el futuro no esté definido, el pasado existe. Incluso si está teñido de malentendidos y desilusiones, si las personas lo creen el pasado es su única verdad._

Tal vez todo sería diferente si no hubiera recibido esa llamada la noche de ayer, no pude dormir porque unos simples dos minutos de conversación me hicieron estremecer y darme cuenta de la realidad de las cosas. Una persona siempre tiene un pasado que tarde o temprano deberá enfrentar en un futuro, es parte de la vida, parte del presente. Todo influye… aunque duela demasiado en ciertas veces.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en un lapso de mi vida en donde por fin, después de años estoy completamente tranquilo? Si acaso el único hecho que termina por derrumbarme en la esquina de mi habitación es el estúpido sentimiento que he desarrollado por Fubuki Atsuya. Puedo asegurar que es un cariño inmenso, que cada vez se convierte en algo más fuerte que no sabría explicar con simple palabrería; si lo hiciera estaría mintiendo. A mi criterio, el amor no es un sentimiento que se pueda describir con un diálogo o un poema, sino con hechos como una caricia o una mirada.

¿Pero yo debería estar hablando sobre el amor? No me queda, simplemente. Porque en el pasado llegué a sentirlo a flor de piel y muy a pesar de eso… terminé desechándolo como si se tratara de un trapo añejado a la basura. Era mi deber si quería mantener mi moral y mi respeto en alto, aunque me trajo como consecuencia una tristeza que tuve que superar fuera del país un tiempo. Si él se iría, entonces yo también. Aunque él no me lo hubiera pedido lo hubiera hecho.

Después de todo, lo nuestro siempre fue complicado desde el principio.

Y como si se tratara de una golondrina volvió volando al mismo nido en donde le enseñaron a volar.

Esa voz del pasado resuena en mi mente como si hubiera pronunciado mi nombre hace un minuto cerca de mi oído; cuando en realidad la pantalla del teléfono registró esa llamada recibida el viernes a las 11:30pm, es decir, ayer en la noche cuando estaba escuchando música clásica mientras trabajaba en mi nueva novela.

Toda mi vida ha sido abrumadora desde que tengo memoria; las pesadillas constantes en las que veía mi figura destrozada, llena de escoriaciones en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, equimosis casi al tono negruzco adornando mi ensangrentada piel. Casi podía darme cuenta en cada sueño del pesado dolor de mi cintura, lo mejor es que mis piernas no se sentían, sabía de algún modo que debajo de todo el vendaje había algo horrendo como carne viva desgarrada.

En fin, todos los sueños en que me veía fallecer lentamente, mi mala o buena suerte en cada cosa que hago, mi extraña conexión con un mundo que no conozco y personas de éste como lo es mi vida pasada, mi sentimiento de haber nacido solo para encontrarme con una persona de quien no tengo interés alguno. Todo influye en mi desgraciada persona… todo me da vueltas y me lleva en un camino infinito de giros infinitos en un mundo infinito de donde no podré salir jamás. A veces sentía que mi existencia era nula e insignificante, hasta que él apareció por primera vez en mi vida… no hablo de Fubuki Atsuya. Ese chico de quien hablo, su nombre es…

– ¡Deja de estar en las nubes y dedícame un poco de tu atención, estúpido! Carajo. –Esa voz agresiva es diferente a la que estaba recordando. El tono que utilizó para llamarme contrastaba mucho con su fiera mirada de cazador, esos orbes grises impredecibles. Nunca sabes qué está pasando por su mente ni mucho menos cuál será su siguiente movimiento… no sabes cuando va a disparar su rifle, ni cuando lo bajará. Es algo que me gusta de él, lo que se podría decir, me revuelve el estómago.

En verdad no me había dado cuenta que había divagado en mi mente mientras se supone, debía tocar mi parte de la canción. –Lo siento. –Me disculpé en seco. –Lo intentaré otra vez.

Coloqué de nuevo el violín bajo mi barbilla. Acto seguido comencé a tocar la pieza desde los tonos graves mientras Atsuya esperaba su turno para acompañarme con lo más difícil, las tediosas notas agudas que no salen si hay aunque sea un milímetro de mala inclinación con el frote. Cuatro cuerdas y la lucha contra el_ la_ y el _mi_. La canción, Aquarell de Secret Garden, era de lo más deprimente, pero en sí era una melodía repetitiva muy fácil de aprender. Cabe mencionar que llevo casi un mes en clases impartidas por el señor profesor Fubukicchi, quien no me tiene una pizca de paciencia pero he logrado casi terminar de aprender dicha melodía en un corto lapso de tiempo y eso, aunque él no me lo demuestre, es un gran avance para mi.

De algún modo al tocar tan sentimental pieza de música mis recuerdos más profundos aparecieron en mi mente como si se trataran de una vieja película. Sentí mi corazón vacío, mis manos temblaron repentinamente al igual que mis mejillas (provocando así la distorsión de las notas) mientras sentía de mis ojos resbalar un par de traicioneros ríos de ese acuoso líquido, molesto a mi parecer. Lágrimas. Odié por completo esa maldita necesidad de volver a ver a ese rostro familiar, aunque no sintiera nada por él yo debía explicarle ciertas cosas porque… seguramente me odia, y no me importaba ese hecho por él, sino por mi aunque suene de lo más egoísta. Me preocupa vivir con el remordimiento de consciencia. Y no estaré en paz ni con Atsuya hasta que todo termine.

Y entonces dejé de tocar, pelos de chicle soltó un gruñido de molestia por haber interrumpido mi parte sin avisar. No dije palabra alguna.

–Vale, fue mala idea citarte en sábado… ¡Pésima! –Refunfuñaba mientras guardaba su instrumento de mala gana. – Has estado distraído toda la mañana, ya deja de desvelarte leyendo estúpidos libros de historia o escribiendo sabrá el cielo qué cosas… ¿Estás llorando?

Como si se tratara del mero Apocalipsis, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Centró su mirada en la mía y me mostró su preocupación en su gesto facial, mi silencio no ayudaba para nada… no podía negar algo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. –No se si tomarte una foto o ponerme a llorar como un marica contigo. ¿Qué te pasa Afuro? Primero estás en todos los planetas menos en la Tierra y ahora esto.

–Yo… solo no me siento bien.

–Eso no me ayuda a saber qué diablos pasa por tu mente. –''No sigas'', pensé. Si comenzaba a hablar sobre mi pasado, seguramente me quebraría y eso nunca me lo iba a perdonar. No podía hacerlo y mucho menos frente a alguien como él. Además… no es que él sea de las personas que estarían para escucharte, eso aparentaba y no me cabía duda alguna. –No te quedes callado y dime qué es lo que tienes. –Musitó, ya molesto.

Me sentía tan inferior en estos momentos que mis palabras no se midieron, me había visto llorar como una niña… lo único que me faltaba para ahora sí parecer una mujer sentimental. Se supone que yo no quería ver a Atsuya triste alguna vez, como ese día en el que me contó su situación con Fubuki Shirou, el hermano que lo dejó solo en Tokio. La persona con quien debería, según mi conexión con mi otro yo, debería haber buscado desde el principio. Y mira, quien ha terminado por derrumbarse primero… yo mismo. Apreté mis puños, él no sabe nada. ¿Qué va a comprender? – ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase? No es tu jodido problema.

Observé como esas cejas fruncidas perdían fuerza, se arquearon de modo que la preocupación se manifestó en la expresión de tristeza que le provoqué. Si, soy tan desgraciado que mando al diablo inconscientemente a quien se preocupa por mí. –Idiota. –Mencionó, desganado. Bajó su mirada ahora oculta por su flequillo. –Desde siempre. ¿No te… habías dado cuenta? Estúpido…

A pesar de que esas palabras me causaron estremecimiento y me alegraron de cierto modo, no dije nada. Tan solo guardé mi violín en su respectivo estuche y me acerqué a la puerta de salida. Antes eché una mirada hacia aquella figura aún de pie en el mismo lugar. Quería disculparme, esa era mi intención, pero mi intento al parecer fue en vano. Me fui sin decir un simple ''lo siento''.

Tan pronto salí de su departamento, marqué ese número estando en el elevador. Si debía enfrentar el pasado para estar en paz entonces era el momento de hacerlo. Antes de intentar algo con Atsuya debo terminar lo que hace años no pude por mi cobardía.

– _¿Hola?_

– Soy yo… lo estuve pensando… creo que sí, debemos vernos.

– _Vale… a las doce del mediodía. Lugar de siempre, si es que no has olvidado en donde se encuentra._

–Claro que no lo he hecho. Te veré ahí.

En menos del tiempo estimado ya me encontraba en aquella cafetería en la cual conocí hace cinco años a aquel mesero principiante que en el pasado me robó el corazón con solo una mirada. A eso me refería cuando pensé que el amor no se describía con palabras, él no necesitó decirme ''hola'' para conquistarme. Desde ese día dejó una espina clavada en mi pecho que se deterioraba con el paso del tiempo. Ese amor era prohibido por muchas razones, y yo lo sabía pero lo ignoraba por completo por la ceguera que ocasionaba el fuerte enamoramiento. Y más a la edad que tenía en ese entonces, mientras mis amigos hacían estupideces por estar ebrios, yo hacía estupideces por amor. Sin embargo, logré ponerme en el lugar de un padre de treinta y cinco años de edad, soltero, que ha criado a su hijo aún después de que su esposa lo dejara solo por irse con otro hombre, solo con el pequeño en brazos. Si yo fuera ese hombre entonces amaría a mi hijo por ser mi razón de vivir… y si alguien me dijera que amara a mi niño, alguien de sexo masculino con veintiún años de edad que bien podría ser su hermano mayor, arrastraría de los cabellos a mi pequeño de catorce años de edad a otro país quisiera o no. Bueno, prácticamente esa fue mi corta historia con Kishibe Taiga; una historia muy corta pero inolvidable.

Si pongo en el libreto los papeles que mencioné, yo era aquel hombre de veintiún años que amaba al niño de papi siete años menor. Y presentarme ante ese curioso señor fue un completo desastre porque, a parte de mencionarle la homosexualidad de su hijo, para colmo le dije que era su pareja. Su reacción no fue para nada grata y de alguna manera lo he comprendido a lo largo del tiempo, fueron unos cuantos años pero ahora lo sé. Fue estúpido pensar en luchar por un amor muy complicado.

Eso fue lo que nos terminó separando de repente.

Su padre me pidió de manera amable que dejara a su hijo, por su bien. No tenía otra opción más que acceder a su petición aunque en ese entonces me dolió en el alma peor que una cuchillada. Mi estrategia se unió a la del hombre, yo le dejaría una carta a Kishibe diciéndole que me iría al extranjero a estudiar. Así entonces el niño aceptaría irse de igual modo a estudiar su respectiva secundaria a Barcelona, su padre había hecho mil sacrificios por darle una educación excelente, pero por dichas razones, mi presencia en específico, no quería acceder.

Recibió esa carta y yo, no me fui de Japón hasta enterarme que partió en el vuelo 402 con destino a España junto a su padre. Así fueron las cosas. ¿Me fui al extranjero?... dos meses a Inglaterra, no pude quedarme allá, prefería mil veces mi sueño de entrar a la facultad de música de la Universidad de Tokio.

Así que… entonces la mentira se agravó porque nunca me fui, y hoy se enteraría de esto. Lo abandoné prácticamente, pero no porque quisiera, vuelvo a reiterar. No me extrañaría que me odiase en éstos momentos de su vida, o existía también la posibilidad de que haya pensado bien las cosas, después de todo ya debe ser un poco más maduro acorde a su edad… al igual que yo. Quiero pensar eso.

Algo que muchos no saben, solo fumo cuando estoy nervioso, llevo tres en menos de media hora y si sigo así me terminaré la caja completa que tenía guardada en mi cajón de curiosidades (que más bien es una colección de lapiceros de ciertos lugares del mundo) porque en verdad no me soporto ni yo mismo. No sé que diré ni mucho menos cómo se supone que deba comportarme con él.

Que yo recuerde, a él nunca le gustó el aroma a tabaco… lástima. Tendrá que soportarme todo el tiempo de nuestro encuentro en el área de fumadores. Di un sorbo a mi expresso cortado, mi favorito desde siempre en esa cafetería.

Observé mi reloj de mano, doce diez del mediodía; apagué mi cigarrillo en cuanto vi ese semblante tan desconocido y conocido a la vez ante mi vista entrando al establecimiento de un modo tranquilo. Aunque ya no era el mismo sentimiento de hace ya cinco años atrás, debo admitir que estoy ansioso por hablarle.

Sereno, sacó las manos que tenía ocultas en los bolsillos de su sudadera blanca. Arrastró la silla y se sentó frente a mí sin decir algo. Después de eso solo hubo silencio, uno muy incómodo que ni la música de ambientación pudo al menos, armonizar el momento. Hasta hace dos años me imaginé un encuentro con él en el aeropuerto principal, recibiéndolo entre mis brazos con cariño después de unos años. Pasó mucho tiempo, no logré olvidarlo por completo pero sí logré comprender que lo nuestro había muerto.

Suspiré profundamente, necesitaba iniciar yo la conversación o de lo contrario ninguno de los dos compartiría un diálogo. Me armé de valor y, después de meditar lo que iba a decir, hable. –Ha pasado un tiempo, Kishibe. –Levantó su mirada haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran y de inmediato recordé el momento en el que vi esos orbes por primera vez. No pude sostener esa tensión, me entretuve girando la cuchara en mi taza de café. – ¿Cómo has estado?

–Mejor de lo que te imaginas, Afuro. –Era duro enfrentar el pasado ¿En dónde habían quedado los días en los que éramos felices juntos? ''Taiga y Terumi-san''. De algún modo el pasado duele. – ¿Y tú?... ¿Ya no tienes pesadillas? Te vez regio, ya no tienes ojeras.

–Hasta hace poco tiempo, no –Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, melancólica hasta cierto punto. –se nota que tienes muy marcada esa faceta mía.

–Tuve que lidiar con eso un par de noches… pero bueno, creo que ni has de recordarlo. –Pude imaginar cualquier conducta suya nueva, como el hecho de que pidiera un café diferente al que solía beber: Frappé caramelizado, pero nunca que sacara un cigarrillo mentolado que ni siquiera yo tenía el valor para fumar. Ese acto me llevó de nuevo al presente. El tiempo ha pasado, Kishibe Taiga ya no es un niño, ni siquiera un mesero de ésta misma cafetería. A juzgar por su vestimenta tan casual y su enorme mochila… era estudiante. –Me enteré que volviste a jugar fútbol. ¿Tokio Gakuen no lions eh...? ¿Qué hiciste para ser delantero titular en menos de un año? –Preguntó.

–No es algo que deba mencionar, pero haré una excepción esta vez. No fue por mi propio mérito, si eso te preguntabas… influencias. –Suspiré. –Piensa lo que quieras, de todas formas no me interesa mucho el ámbito del fútbol a estas alturas de mi vida.

–Debe interesarte. –Sentenció, cosa que me provocó un gesto de extrañes. – ¿Qué no has visto el calendario de los amistosos? Comienzan el próximo mes, tu debut con la mejor universidad de la región. –Pareció molestarle mi comentario, encendió su tubo de nicotina que tenía apoyado entre su dedo índice y medio. Inhaló un poco de humo con esa esencia de mentol. Lo exhaló en un momento.

–No tengo mucho tiempo para el fútbol, también estoy obligatoriamente en música si no quiero recursar una materia. Apenas sé que nuestro primer encuentro será con Waseda Gakuen.

–Sí, exacto. –Sonrió de lado. No su gesto tierno de amabilidad absoluta, esa imagen juvenil de Kishibe se quedó en el pasado junto con el sentimiento. –Y no somos malos, creo que hasta podemos ganarles. –Casi escupí el café en su cara ¿Qué no estaba en el extranjero éste niño?

– ¿Estás en el equipo de Waseda? Bueno, debí imaginarlo. Entonces… tienes tiempo aquí. Pensé que solo venías de viaje, te hacía en Barcelona todavía.

–Terminando la carrera volveré a irme, no quería perderme el bello soccer japonés, ya después probaré el nivel español. Olé.

–Suena bien… me alegra que hayas aprovechado bien tu salida del país… tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

Después de la conversación inicial hubo más silencio, que ambos moríamos por deshacer de una vez por todas y terminar con lo iniciado hace años. Si de algo me había dado cuenta, era de mi bruto sentimiento por el imbécil de Atsuya, de poco a poco me estaba consumiendo y siento que ya no puedo retenerlo más en mi corazón. Al final, Kariya Masaki tenía razón cuando decía que me estaba enamorando de ese estúpido pelos de chicle. Quiero callarlo hasta el día en que me entierren, pero no… no creo soportarlo, esto es fuerte. Más no puedo hacer nada si aún tengo algo pendiente con Taiga, algo tan grande como el hecho de que no terminé con él.

–Afuro, tú y yo sabemos que no venimos a hablar de lo que hemos hecho nuestros últimos años de vida –Bajó la mirada. –Afuro… ¿Por qué de repente te fuiste? ¿Crees que una carta fue suficiente para botarme sin que sufriera? Te llamé muchas veces. Te fuiste al extranjero pero nunca supe exactamente el lugar… –Su voz firme, la que mantenía desde que se sentó en frente de mi se estaba quebrando mediante me reclamaba mis errores. –De haber sabido… te hubiera ido a buscar.

–Estuve en Inglaterra… dos meses.

– ¡Dos meses! –Se exaltó, golpeó la mesa… y al ver que había llamado mucho la atención de toda la gente del lugar decidió tranquilizarse. Si yo fuera él… me hubiera golpeado en la cara hasta dejarme ensangrentado por tantas mentiras.

–Escucha… nunca te dije nada. Pero me alejé porque tu padre me lo pidió. –De sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas que con su misma manga limpiaba en cuanto brotaban. –Tú sabes que no ibas a aceptar irte a España si estabas conmigo… Kishibe, él quería que tu estudiaras allá y no iba a interponerme a las órdenes de alguien tan respetable como tu padre.

–Era mi decisión… no la de él.

–Tus decisiones eran las de él porque en esos momentos eras menor de edad. –Extendí mi mano y cubrí la suya que temblaba mucho por la terrible verdad que estaba soltando. –En nuestro momento, fuimos muy felices y te lo agradezco porque tengo muchas buenas memorias de los dos. Pero esto se terminó hace mucho, y nunca pude contactarte para decírtelo.

– ¿Para qué querías atormentarme? Tú no sabes cuánto sufrí por no tenerte cerca de mí. No sabes cuántas noches te lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas para derramar.

–También lo hice… pero, entiende… es tu padre y quería lo mejor para ti. Dime algo. ¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido? Te vez excelente, tienes estudios, seguramente hablas dos o tres idiomas más…

–Cuatro…

– ¿Vez? Además, eras muy joven, ambos lo éramos y por ello teníamos muchos sueños imposibles ahora que lo pensamos. Kishibe, eres mi pasado, yo soy tu pasado… cerremos éste ciclo que debimos hacer concluido desde hace mucho. –Apreté su mano, él hizo lo mismo mientras meditaba mis palabras. –Gracias por todo…

Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Sus ojos parecían querer derramar más lágrimas pero, de un momento a otro esbozó una sonrisa sincera, cosa que me dejó atónito. –Sí… también fui feliz contigo. Éramos muy jóvenes en especial yo, y lamento haberte ocasionado problemas…

–No te disculpes.

–Respiró profundo después de soltar el humo de otra calada a su cigarrillo. –Vale, es el pasado que debe superarse. Lo que hayas hecho, y lo que yo haya hecho, ya no importa. Afuro… fuiste especial para mi, mi primer amor pero esto… ha terminado.

–Lo mismo digo –Sonreí. –Sé que no podremos ser amigos tan fácilmente pero podemos intentar…

–Ni lo digas. –Interrumpió, agravó su voz. Como lo pensé una ex pareja nunca podría volver a verse como una amistad. Era estúpido el solo pensarlo, entonces volvió a sonreír. –Seremos rivales, en la cancha. Apuesto a que puedo dribblearte cada que intentes cruzar nuestra línea.

–No me retes, sabes que perderás.

– ¿Aún esa idea? No eres Dios, ya grábatelo en la mente. –Rió. –Afuro, de todo corazón, quiero que seas feliz.

–Gracias… no sabes lo mejor que me siento al escuchar eso.

–Un nuevo amor ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve por él.

Me hubiera sorprendido al menos un poco su poder de intuición si no lo conociera perfectamente bien, Taiga siempre sabía lo que me pasaba antes de decirle al menos una palabra clave. Tragué grueso. – ¿Y tú?

–Ya podré besar a mi chica sin acordarme de ti.

–Haré como si no escuché nada. –Me puse de pie después que él, nos encaramos por fin. Y es verdad ahora solo queda el presente. Me llegaba a la nariz, incluso Atsuya estaba más pequeño de estatura que él. Su cabello seguía igual, el mismo corte y su tono violeta original, su piel aperlada resaltaba con su vestimenta, sus ojos entre verde y azul mostraban determinación, sinceridad. –Creciste.

–Y tú… tú ya no creces.

–Acertado…

–Entonces nos vemos en Waseda, en un mes. Como rivales. ¿Vale? Saca todo lo que tienes, conmigo no debes de contenerte… te demostraré que el alumno ha superado al maestro.

–Cierto, yo te enseñé a jugar ¿Verdad? Veamos cuál es tu potencial. Pero será… dentro de un mes.

Asintió con la cabeza y entonces me fui tranquilo de ese lugar. Sé que el pasado duele y a veces te deja marcas que no se pueden borrar tan fácilmente, pero hablando la gente se entiende, y a veces luchar con los sentimientos no es tan malo, te trae buenas consecuencias y esos recuerdos malos se convierten en buenas memorias. Tal como mi relación con Kishibe Taiga, ahora recordaría con alegría los momentos de felicidad que tuve junto a ese niño de catorce años, trabajador y optimista a quien le enseñé mis mejores trucos de fútbol que aprendí en la preparatoria entre otras cosas. Estaría agradecido con él toda mi vida, porque me enseñó lo que era el verdadero amor, lo que es luchar por él y su significado, sentimiento al que volveré a abrirme en unos momentos.

Porque estoy decidido a decirle ''te quiero'' a la persona que amo.

Seremos muy iguales a tal grado de decir que los polos positivos se rechazan, puedo ser capaz de cambiar eso, su carácter de niño egocéntrico apesta, es grosero y siempre utiliza términos para referirse a mi persona que en verdad son demasiado molestos. Él es molesto, a veces siento que lo odio pero puedo decir con una sonrisa en mi rostro que lo quiero conmigo a pesar de eso. Sigo pensando que soy mejor que un Dios, y si lo soy… nada podrá impedirme estar con él.

Al diablo mi vida pasada, al diablo el deseo que no existe de conocer a Fubuki Shirou, lo siento Aphrodi pero él tiene ya su vida hecha en donde tiene a una persona a su lado. Es injusto que su hermanito esté solo en ésta vida, y yo también lo estoy. ¿Qué estoy esperando? Y si me rechaza qué bueno, porque yo hago muchas estupideces cuando quiero a alguien. Si me acepta ¡Qué bueno!

Da igual su respuesta, al menos haré el intento.

Mientras me decidía iba corriendo a su departamento. Antes que nada debería disculparme con él por la manera en que le hablé a mediodía, es lo único que me preocupa. Aunque si me pagaran por cada vez que Atsuya me hablaba de ese modo, sería millonario. El es un maldito tsundere, por lo tanto… es más sensible a los comentarios de un ''pacifista'' como yo.

Ya estando frente a su puerta se me borró todo el diálogo que se supone, ya tenía planeado. Entonces… ¿Qué debía decirle ahora? Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tocando su puerta.

Me extrañó que no abriera después de las tres veces que estuve como un desesperado golpeando dicha puerta de madera. Pensé que estaría tomando una siesta o tocaba la guitarra en su estudio y si ese era el motivo por el que no me escuchaba, entonces opté por sacar mi teléfono celular para enviarle un mensaje y que saliera de una maldita vez o me arrepentiría de todo porque… estoy nervioso, muy nervioso.

– ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? –Esa voz me sacó de mi lucha con la pantalla táctil del aparato. Casi se me cae y adiós teléfono. Antes de girarme a ver su rostro respiré lo más profundo que puse, sobé mis sienes y guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi saco negro. –Te estoy hablando rubia.

Voltee a verlo, su rostro parecía aun molesto por lo de ésta tarde. Tenía sus enormes audífonos tipo DJ alrededor de su cuello, el volumen era monstruoso de esas cosas. ¿Por qué no estaba sordo si a diario tenía esas cosas puestas con música todo lo contrario a tranquila y relajante? Pero al fin, esa era una de sus características y así lo aceptaba. Era un músico después de todo, uno que soñaba con música y practicaba literatura, un excelente estudiante que sacará un libro en unos años… si ese cantante, Kamijo tenía las peores notas en la clase música en sus tiempos de escolar, entonces Atsuya tenía la oportunidad de escribir su historia como él quiere y publicarla como era su sueño. Su hermano la leería, todo el mundo la leería…

Sentí que sonreí como un tonto al ver su rostro directamente, y a juzgar por sus mejillas sonrosadas mi acercamiento le tomó por sorpresa. –Atsuya… yo…

–E-Estás muy cerca ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

No puedo responder a eso con palabras. Los hechos valen más que eso y así suelo expresarme, ahora me siento vivo gracias a la única cosa que me impedía abrirme por completo al sentimiento que tengo en el pecho. Se siente cálido ahí dentro, ojalá Atsuya pudiera experimentarlo también. Tomé una de sus manos mientras mis ojos se clavaban en esos ojos grises que tanto me gustaban… no eran los de Shirou, estos son los de Fubuki Atsuya, un chico peculiar que me volvía loco. Posé esa pálida palma en medio de mi pecho, con el fin de que al menos sintiera un poco ese ir y venir acelerado del corazón. Me miró extrañado, pero a la vez esos orbes brillaban como dos finos diamantes… –Te quiero.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quiso decir algo pero lo único que hizo fue balbucear cosas sin sentido, ni siquiera se acercaban a palabras, solo sílabas sin vocales que provocaron que mi sonrisa se ensanchara. Al fin lo he dicho y me siento bien con que el lo supiera, tal vez esas palabras que me dijo antes eran ciertas. Yo le importaba y lo sabía aunque no me lo dijera.

Me acerqué poco a poco a acortar las distancias que aún separaban nuestros rostros, a medida que eso pasaba Atsuya entrecerró sus ojos como si estuviera esperando ese momento al igual que yo. Con una de mis manos lo tomé de la cintura para apegarlo a mi cuerpo y sin más, lo besé. Lo besé como si nunca hubiera besado a alguna persona antes. Mis labios buscaban rozar lo mejor posible esa boca temblorosa que al principio se resistía a seguirme el contacto, pero al final ambos disfrutamos de unos cuantos roces acompañados por los sentimientos que iban creciendo inconscientemente. Me di cuenta de dos cosas el día de hoy… que adoro a Fubuki Atsuya…

Si el oxígeno no fuera algo vital, me hubiera gustado dormir pegado a sus labios.

Él sonrió de un modo irreconocible, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. –… tú… imbécil. Tardaste mucho.

Y la segunda cosa, es que quiero ser parte de su historia. Que me dedique al menos un párrafo de todo su libro, o una sola nota de su música, con eso me conformo y seré feliz el resto de mi vida.

–Lo lamento… y perdóname si te hablé mal esta tarde… –Colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios, haciendo que callara.

–Ya no importa… así te quiero, rubia estúpida. –Y sin más se paró de puntas y me regaló un corto beso, que fue suficiente para lograr que mis mejillas se tiñeran del tono de la granada. Correspondí encantado hasta que se separó y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a una parte de mi cuerpo que en esos momentos estaba muy sensible...

Comprendí que duele mucho hacerse un tatuaje en toda la espalda…

Y por último… que yo, Afuro Terumi… tengo un fetiche por los chicos menores que yo.

* * *

_Escoriaciones y equimosis no son otra cosa diferente a raspones y moretones en el idioma del criminólogo._

_¿Qué tal les pareció? En lo personal a mi me ha encantado éste capítulo.~ _

_Mucho amor ahorita, así estarán un tiempo... y ya el próximo capítulo volverá Nagumo a narrar y el drama comenzará~ huehuehue. _

_Pd: La frase del principio del capítulo es de Orihara Izaya, de DRRR! La tengo muy presente y bien escrita en una super hojita a un lado de mi escritorio. _

_Gracias por leer. _

**R.**


End file.
